Male heir of England
by lyd-martin
Summary: Twilight/tudor Crossover. After two failed Marriages King Edward VIII meets lady Isabella and falls for her immediatly...hoping to get a male heir after having two daughters and still born sons. Can lady isabella give him what he wants as his wife.
1. You do not need to court

Male Heir of England

By Twilight-My monkey man

Disclaimer-I own nothing just the plot

* * *

_Summary- Twilight/Tudor crossover. After 2 failed marriages King Edward VIII meets Lady Isabella and falls for her immediately...hoping to get his male Heir to the throne after having two daughters and still born sons. Can Lady Isabella give him what he wants as his wife and his queen? Or will he disappointed yet again? _

_

* * *

_

**King Edward walked down the long corridor infuriated...his previous wife Jessica had just been beheaded for adultery, his Daughter Elisabeth had gone to live with Jessica's sister and he would never see her again and for that he was happy...he didn't know for sure that the child was his and he did not really eldest Daughter Mary lived in a manor, she was now 16 and was very kind to everyone and seemed to have no faults and Edward loves his daughter though he never loved her mother and when Lauren died he did not cry he played Edward See's Mary regularly and hopes his new wife whoever it may be will like her too.**

**He is on his way to a party where Edward will choose a bride. Rosalie and Alice his two sisters are helping him to pick a bride who is kind hearted, but she must be pure and not tainted. They were going to recommend him their best friend Lady Isabella because she is all off those things and more. Although there was apart that didn't want her to Marry Edward because he can love but if he doesn't get a son he will close her off and he could take mistresses.**

**Rosalie was currently expecting and that did make Edward jealous. He wanted a son, a male heir to the throne of England. And he would get one; he would make sure of it.**

**He entered the ballroom and everyone stopped dancing. He smiled to himself "Please continue" he said and walked over to his sisters and their husbands. **

**Edwards P.O.V**

**A mysterious girl had just laughed at something Alice said, she was beautiful. The girl was wearing a light blue gown that had a golden trimming, her hair was in a bun. **

**"Hello Alice Rosalie" I turned to Jasper and Emmett" Gentlemen" I looked and the girl in-front of my eyes then turned to Rosalie and she winked at me.**

**"This is Lady Isabella swan" Rosalie said smiling**

**"Your majesty" Isabella curtsied I grabbed her hand and pulled her up**

**I swear I saw Alice and Rosalie share a giggle or two.**

**"It was lovely to meet you Isabella but I believe that Cromwell is coming over and that means he wishes to tell me something I do not want to hear" I said before kissing Isabella's hand and walking off**

**I had already decided she was going to be wife and I could tell she is all that I want I would just have to check with Rosalie and Alice**

**"What is it Cromwell?" I snapped **

**"Well sir your cousin Carlisle and his wife have informed us that they are coming in a week" he said and I rolled my eyes**

**"And this couldn't have waited till tomorrow" I said before walking off but I saw Alice, Rosalie and Isabella walking into the corridor and I wanted to follow they stopped by they went outside and sat by the pond and I could hear them though**

**"So what of your father this time Isabella?" I heard Alice asked**

**"Well my father is expecting me to court, he says I should find myself a husband worthy, but i wish my father had just picked someone like he did for my sister Victoria. It would be so much easier" Isabella replied and I smiled...I was going to make that decision a lot easier.**

**"I do not understand it, I mean every time he says it and yet you never do" Rosalie announced and I smiled she is a woman I could trust.**

**"Yes I am not a true courter; I would prefer to read books rather than flatter gentlemen. And I would certainly never be a mistress, you are meant to save your virtue to consummate on your wedding night not give it away. And truth be told I am very scared to get married and do so" She replied. She was a proper lady and that is what I wanted someone who is kind, holds her virtue and can give me a son**

**"Good lord...the baby just kicked" Rosalie gushed I smiled and walked down the corridor back into the ballroom. **

**End of Edwards P.O.V**

**The meal was served and Isabella was requested to sit by Edward. Her father squeezed his wife's hand as Isabella sat by the king. Rosalie sat by Isabella and on the other side of Rosalie was Emmett so Isabella felt more relaxed with this knowledge.**

**"So Isabella what do you like to do?" Edward asked her curious**

**"I love to read but I also love to sit by the lake in the meadow when the weather is beautiful because everything looks prettier." Isabella replied **

**"Very fascinating most women would like court all the gossip ass such" **

**"Well I like talking to Alice and Rosalie but that is it really as I say I love the meadow"**

**"Well then would you mind if I joined you...tomorrow is meant to be a beautiful day and I am sure the meadow is beautiful as well?"**

**"Not at all your majesty"**

**"Okay then now tells me how is one so beautiful not yet found a husband?"**

**"Well my father wants me to court but I do not because he picked a husband for my sister but not for me and I do not understand why I feel I should have been the one who was secured a husband and she do the courting as I am not as beautiful"**

**"I have seen your sister at court and you are much prettier than her so do not downgrade yourself. And Isabella you do not need to court to catch ones attention"**

**"Thank you my lord although I do not know how I do so"**

**"It is ones personality"**

**The night wore on and the ball soon finished**

**Bella's Point of View**

**"Isabella I am very proud of you" Charles (Her dad) announced "Courting the king"**

**"Father I did not court him I was talking to his sisters and Rosalie introduced me and then he requested me sit with him at dinner" I replied**

**"How did you catch his attention so, word has it that he was looking for a wife there and his sisters were helping him"**

**"He said it was my personality and I told him Victoria was more beautiful than me and he said I was much prettier" I smiled at that**

**"Darling the reason I picked a husband for Victoria and not you is because you are not as wild, you are more caring than she is and you are much prettier than she is. She spends too much time in the mirror and she has to work for her beauty but yours is already there" I smiled at him**

**"Father the king is coming at midday tomorrow he says he wants to sit in the meadow with me" I told him I couldn't believe the king of England was coming to sit by me in a meadow**

**"Really how interesting…Isabella if the king were to ask your hand in marriage would you accept?" my father asked me and I thought he was mental**

**"The king would ever ask me to marry him" I replied**

**"But if he did what would you say?" my father asked**

**"I would accept, he seems kind and generous he just longs for a male heir"**

**"You could give him the son that he wants"**

**"Well that would be if he asked for my hand in marriage, which he will not because I am not worthy to be the king's wife"**

**"Believe me daughter you are"**

**Was he right? Surely not. But my father says he knows everything. I wonder what my mother thinks**

_Okay so there is your first chapter…I think I will really enjoy writing this story. There is something about it. But after watching the Tudors and the other Boleyn girl I decided to do a fanfiction based on that_

_Please review xo xo_

_Charlotte Deborah A.K.A –Twilight my monkey man_

_Please click that white button with the green writing on it_


	2. Not you , Never

Male Heir of England

Chapter 2

_Previously-____Really how interesting…Isabella if the king were to ask your hand in marriage would you accept?" my father asked me and I thought he was mental_

"_The king would ever ask me to marry him" I replied_

"_But if he did what would you say?" my father asked_

"_I would accept, he seems kind and generous he just longs for a male heir"_

"_You could give him the son that he wants"_

"_Well that would be if he asked for my hand in marriage, which he will not because I am not worthy to be the king's wife"_

"_Believe me daughter you are"_

_Was he right? Surely not. But my father says he knows everything. I wonder what my mother thinks_

**Isabella woke up the next morning and put on a pale pink gown that had a lacing detail on it and her hair left down and simply brushed.**

**Soon it was nearly midday and Isabella grew nervous. Jane her mother kissed on the head and Isabella walked outside to see the king galloping up on his horse with his guard around him. When he reached Isabella he dismissed his guards.**

**She curtsied and Edward smiled.**

"**So Isabella where is this fascinating meadow?" Edward asked**

"**This way your majesty" Isabella replied before walking left**

"**Isabella please call me Edward"**

"**Okay your maj…Edward" **

**They walked to the meadow and they both sat down. It looked beautiful as the water glistened. The flowers were blowing in the light wind.**

"**You are right it is beautiful out here" Edward announced**

"**It's a nice place to just relax and clear your head" Isabella replied before sighing**

"**Isabella you truly are a remarkable woman"**

"**Wow I don't know if I would call myself a woman I am only 19" **

"**You need to think more off yourself Isabella" Edward said before standing up they had been sat there for two hours and they hadn't realized it**

"**I must leave I am afraid I have to go and be the king and I must visit Mary" Edward said before kissing Isabella on the head "You will hear from me soon"**

**4 days later (I know I am skipping)**

**There was a knock on the door and Charles went to answer it.**

"**Lord Cromwell!" Charles said surprised**

"**May I please speak with your daughter Isabella?" Cromwell asked**

"**Yes…Isabella" Charles shouted and Isabella came to the door**

"**Isabella Cromwell would like to speak to you…I shall leave"**

"**No that's quite alright, you need to stay here" Cromwell announced and Charles **

**Stopped and walked back to Isabella**

"**What is it?" Isabella asked curious**

"**Our majesty King Edward VIII of England has chosen you to be his bride if you shall accept but you must go to the palace and tell him yourself"**

"**I marry the king! Oh my goodness I cannot breathe." Isabella stated**

"**It seems you made quite and impression on the king and his sisters said a lot of good things about you" Cromwell replied "Now can you please get into the carriage"**

**Isabella stepped into the carriage and couldn't believe what was happening…she was going to marry the king. Then it hit her she would be the queen of England. She needed the meadow. Rosalie and Alice would be her sister in laws. She had to give Edward a male heir. **

**Soon she was stepping out of the carriage and walking up the steps into the palace. Rosalie walked over too her and smiled**

"**Are you okay Bells you look like you have seen a ghost" Rosalie asked caringly**

"**If I say yes I marry the king…I will be the queen…oh good lord I think I am going to faint" Isabella replied shakily**

"**Okay Isabella take a deep breath and go into that room and tell Edward whether or not you want to marry him or not and just think if you say yes we will practically be sisters!" Rosalie announced and she walked up to the room and knocked on the door**

**There was a faint 'who is it?' from the other side of the door**

"**It is Isabella your majesty" Isabella replied and the door opened and Isabella walked in and curtsied**

"**Isabella…do you accept my proposal?" Edward asked**

**Isabella took a deep breath "I do your majesty" she replied and Edward smiled before kissing her **

"**Rosalie and Alice will be thrilled that is for sure" Edward announced**

"**I wish for you to come with me to visit Mary" Edward announced and they walked out of the room and went to the stables**

**Edward lifted Isabella onto his horse then got onto it himself and Isabella held Edward tightly so she wouldn't fall off the horse as she was side saddle.**

**They arrived at Mary's manor and entered it.**

"**Mary" Edward announced as he saw her**

"**Father it is so good to see you" Mary said before hugging Edward**

"**Mary this is my fiancée Isabella" Edward announced**

"**Lovely to meet you Mary" said Isabella genuinely **

"**You as well it's lovely you seem nice because fathers last wife Jessica hated me and I do not know why" Mary replied**

"**Well Jessica was an evil woman with a scheming plan" Edward replied **

"**Well I pray you do not ever think that of me" Isabella announced**

"**Not you, never. I am sure you will love Isabella, Mary she loves to read like you" Edward replied**

**They left the manor a couple of hours later. The arrived back at the palace. It was nearly 11pm.**

"**Isabella, Maria will take you to your chambers for the night" Edward announced and Isabella followed Maria who was a lady in waiting.**

"**Sleep well maim" Maria announced before departing and Isabella was just about to get changed when Rosalie and Alice came jumping in. **

"**So I heard you went go see Mary" Alice announced**

"**Yes she was very sweet" Isabella replied**

"**Yes she is, girl has no faults, loves everybody who is kind." Rosalie replied**

"**Rosalie shouldn't you really be in bed by now because you are having a baby and you could go into labor in any second" Isabella announced**

"**Isabella you need to stop worrying everything is going to be fi…ow" Rosalie said before bending over in pain**

"**The baby is coming Bella help Rosalie get to her chambers" Alice announced and ran out of the room to go get Emmett and Rosalie's ladies in waiting.**

**Isabella helped Rosalie to her chambers. Rosalie got onto the bed and lay down. **

"**Rose your going to have your baby how great is that" Isabella said before the ladies in waiting came in and Alice and Isabella went outside. Emmett was out there with them.**

"**What do you think it going to be?" Alice asked**

"**I don't know what about you Bells?" Emmett asked**

"**I think a girl, I don't know why but I have a weird feeling that it is going to be a girl" Isabella replied**

"**I heard Rosalie is having her baby" Edward said walking over**

"**Yer we are playing a guessing game on whether it's a girl or a boy" Emmett announced**

"**So Alice what do you think" Isabella asked**

"**Well you have this weird feeling its going to be a girl I am going with a girl" Alice announced and Isabella smiled and one of the ladies in waiting came out**

"**It's a girl" She said and Isabella smiled at Alice and they all entered the room. Rosalie passed the girl to Emmett.**

"**What are we calling her?" Emmett asked**

"**I think we should have Annabelle" Rosalie replied**

"**Awe that is such a cute name" Alice said before going over to Emmett and Emmett passed her the baby**

"**Awe she is lovely…Bella?" Alice said before passing her to Bella**

"**Awe she is so precious, awe rose she's gorgeous. Emmett she has your eyes how cute is that" Bella gushed then passed Annabelle to Edward**

"**Wow sis you did make on cutie" Edward announced before passing her back to Rosalie**

"**Rose you look so tired" Bella said **

"**You have no idea" Rosalie laughed**

**Edward could see how caring Bella was and that when they have children she would be an amazing mother. He hopes she gets the weird feeling that's she is having a boy though**

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review **


	3. I am not weak

**Male Heir of England**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer-Obviously I do not own Twilight but I do own the plot. I own some cheese puffs (lol) my friend told me to put that.**

**Isabella lay in her bed, she could not get to sleep. Rosalie had her baby 3 hours ago and it was now half two in the morning and tiredness was not over coming her. 24 hours ago Isabella would have been lying in her own bed. Tomorrow she would go back to her home where she would pack all off her belongings ready for the wedding which 14 days because Edward needed a new queen urgently. **

**Isabella got off her bed and walked to where the chairs were and sat on one. However she saw how beautiful the sky looked so she popped her head out of the window. It did look beautiful but something caught her eye. Someone was climbing up the wall to Edwards's bedroom with a knife placed in his hand. I screamed and he looked at me. I ran into Edwards's room and knocked on the door. He opened it tired and confused.**

"**I am sorry but there was someone climbing up the side of the palace to you window and they had a knife in their hand"**

"**Isabella what are you talking about? You are probably just tired the…" Edward was cut of by being stabbed in the back**

"**Ahhhhh" Isabella screamed as she woke up from my dream. Thank god it was only a dream. Does being a queen mean you would constantly be worried that your husband was going to be assassinated?**

**Edward lay in his bed thinking of Isabella. Would she be able to give him the son he desires, and even if she didn't he would love her like non of his other wives but he did need a son and if she were to have a healthy daughter he could get a healthy son.**

**The next day**

**Carlisle and Esme would be arriving soon, so Edward got changed. Isabella had already gone home but would come back soon.**

"**My daughter…the queen of England, I am so proud of you" Jane gushed**

"**Thank you mother, Edward took me too see Mary yesterday. She is so sweet" Isabella announced**

"**I heard Rosalie had a daughter" Jane stated**

"**Yes…oh mother she is very beautiful" Isabella replied**

"**I am sure the king was very happy about you affection towards the child"**** Jane more stated than asked**

"**That is what the king needs; a son and I pray I can give him one" **

"**Daughter do not trouble yourself with those thoughts" **

"**I will miss you mother"**

"**Nonsense you will be too busy being the queen to miss me"**

"**I will always have time for you mother"**

"**Well that is a lot more than Victoria does although she did tell me that she cannot have children, she no longer bleeds" **

"**Really how sad, I guess James is not pleased"**

"**No he is not…he no longer lays with her"**

"**So he has closed her off…charming" **

"**Yes well I will miss you darling"**

"**Me too mother"**

**Isabella got into the carriage and was taken to the palace again. She entered the castle and walked up the stairs to her chambers. She walked to Alice's and knocked on the door.**

"**Bella darling your back" Alice gushed and Isabella and Alice talked for hours**

Edwards Point of view

"**There are protesters your majesty, the say they want the churches back" Aro announced and I sighed I had taken over the churches because Jessica said it was a great thing to do and I foolishly believed her**

"**Tell them that as long as the understand that if the ever protest against me the king of England then I will have there bodies cut limb by limb but they may have their churches back"**

**This is the best thing for England.**

"**Your Majesty I have just been informed that Lady Isabella arrived four hours ago and is sitting in Lady Alice's room" Caius informed me and I sighed no one had told me earlier**

"**Why did no one tell me" I asked annoyed**

"**Well sir when she arrived we were all in a meeting that has lasted five hours" Marcus announced. **

**I stood up and walked to Alice's chambers and entered to see Isabella and Alice laughing while sitting in chairs on the balcony looking at something.**

"**What are you girls laughing at?" I asked curiously**

"**Ermm Bella was talking about her sister's view on the French court" Alice lied**

"**Sister one should not lie it is UN lady like" I snapped**

"**We were watching the pompass as Alice likes to call him, anyway he was running after Lady Anne and she chucked her cake at him but it landed on the floor in front of him and well he was still running after her but he slipped and fell"**

"**Well I can see why that could cause a few giggles but I was informed by my guard Jacob that your sister and her husband have died after apparently having an argument about something and the knocked over their lantern and the whole house set on fire but they were locked in so they could not get out" I replied**

"**Oh no that's just awful I mean I already heard something sad about my sister today" She replied and I was curious as to what it is**

"**What is it Isabella?" I asked**

"**My mother says that Victoria could not have children, she doesn't bleed" she replied. That is sad, dear god I hope that can't run in the family I will ask Cromwell**

"**That is devastating" I replied**

"**Well at least it can't run through the family" She replied as if knowingly what is was thinking and she left to go to her chambers**

**Alice glared upon me, apparently my worry was not very discrete.**

"**Edward I know Bella will give you what you want, there is nothing wrong with her, she is in perfect shape to carry your heir…but Edward if she were not would you love her less, would you leave her and deem her a witch" Alice asked almost hurt**

"**Of course not…I mean I would be disappointed but Mary would rule instead. I love Bella with all of my heart so do not doubt dear sister"**

"**I know Edward but when she told you her sister could have no children the look on your face, she knew and I knew what you were thinking that's why she told you that because you scared her. Don't worry dear brother she will be with child soon like in 14 days when it is the night after your wedding" **

"**You are right…I need to have faith that she will give me children, I know she would be a good mother by the way she looked at Annabelle"**

"**You are right there dear brother"**

Isabella's point of view

**Oh good lord he thinks I can not have children, he will dump me. Why oh why did this have to happen. I shouldn't have told him. But it doesn't run in the family, my sister has always had problems. I could physically give him a child I am not like my sister****.**

"**I am not weak" I screamed only to see Edward**

"**I am sorry your majesty I know a lady should not raise her voice" I was so embarrassed**

"**And why do you intent on screaming I am not weak?" He asked and I didn't know whether or not to tell him.**

"**I am sorry your majesty but I would prefer not to tell you" **

"**Isabella why have you started calling me that again I told you that you could call me Edward"**

"**I am sorry Edward" I replied before tears began to spill **

"**Isabella dearest what is wrong?" he asked before pulling me into a hug**

"**I am not weak, I do not have a weak body like my sister but you think I do" I sobbed**

"**Bella I certainly do not think that…you are healthy in everyway please do not worry about children they will come"**

"**My sister always had problems…I promise you that I will give you a son" I replied**

"**Isabella even if you did not I would still love you now it is late so please rest" **

**Edward left and I changed and slipped into the bed and had a dream about Edward and me**

_**I was our chambers**_

"_**My lord…why do you not speak to me?"**_

"_**Because I am disappointed"**_

"_**Why"**_

"_**Because you are not with child"**_

"_**I will give you a son"**_

_**  
"You are weak"**_

"_**I am not like my sister and I never will be"**_

"_**I do not love you anymore, but you are still my wife" He grabbed me and pulled off my dress before taking me**_

**I woke up breathing heavi****ly. It was only a dream**

**Okay what did you think?**

**Next chapter-Wedding (I know I am skipping a lot but the story is more about whether he gets a son or not. This will be a long story but I need her pregnant**


	4. Repulsed by the smell

**Male Heir of England**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Disclaimer-Obviously I do not own Twilight but I do own the plot. I own some cheese puffs (lol) my friend told me to put that.**

The wedding of King Edward VIII Tudor to Lady Isabella Consuela Swann

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

Today is the day Isabella becomes one of us and Edward will be her be her husband. But tonight she will have the night that she told us about three weeks for her. I do understand how she feels though it is all new and different. I woud be lying if i said it wasn't.

I helped Isabella into her gown, it was white and it had a pink and gold trimming around it. Her hair was down but pulled up a bit at the top. I placed her veil in head and smiled. She looked beautiful.

I was wearing a gold dress because i was the maid of honour and then Rosalie was wearing a pink one, so was Annabella and then a few other girls.

I made my was down the isle and the bridesmaids and then came Bella. She looked beautiful. I glanced at Edward to see what his reaction is and he has a smile plastered on his face.

The cermemony went quite fast. But I didnt care because at the end of the day its my best friend and my brother up there.

We were now sat eating our lunch, we were on the head table. The royal family just as it should be. The smell of food is repulsing me.

"Isabella I will be back in a minute" I announced before getting up and running into my room and throwing up in the tin bowl.

"Are you alright mam?" One of the maids asked

"Yes much better now...could you please clean that up so my husband does no know i would not want him to worry" I replied before walking back to the head table and sitting down.

"Alice I know what is going on, I have seen you throw up about 15 times today...your pregnant arn't you?" Isabella asked...I did know I was scared to ask the doctor.

"I dont know Isabella I am too scared to ask the doctor" I replied

"Too scared to ask the doctor what?" Edward asked

"Edward dear these are conversations you wouldnt want to hear about if it was your sister. Me I am sure you would be thrilled but Alice not so much" Isabella replied. Bless her I love Isabella.

"Look Bella I dont think anything could shock me" Edward replied and I rolled my eyes

"I think I pregnant and Isabella is just very observant as to what I keep doing on this lovely day" I answered

"Alice I think after the 6th time you'd done it I had already figured out and as soon as the food came i saw the look on you face because the smell repulsed you so for goodness sakes go ask the doctor later" Isabella announced and I smiled

"Okay I will later" I replied

"Do you promise me you will?" Isabella asked

"I promise" I answered truthfully

**End of Alice's Point of View.**

Everyone got up after eating and started to dance. Edward and Isabella decided to go down and dance so they did and everyone stopped

"Please continue" Edward shouted and whispered to Isabella "They do that everytime i enter the room or dance or anything it gets a bit annoying"

"So where is you delightful daughter?" Isabella asked "I havent seen her since an hour ago

"She is dancing with people, just mingling as such" Edward replied and smiled. Isabella really liked Mary. And Mary liked Isabella just like he wanted

They danced for went to her chambers to go and get changed for edward. She put on a chemise and the a red and gold nightrobe.

"Everything will be fine darling" Alice said and smiled

"You will have to tell if you are with child or not tomorrow" Isabella replied before walking out of the door.

She walked to Edward chambers well now their and entered. Edward smiled and pulled her over before kissing her. His hand grazed her thigh, He then pulled her onto the bed where they would consumate their marriage.

Alice lay down on her bed thankful that Jasper wasn't here. He would be back soon so she had to be quick.

The doctor checked her over and then smiled at her.

"Yes Lady Alice you are with child" the doctor announced and left.

Alice slipped into bed and Jasper came in.

"Why was the doctor leaving? He gave me a strange look though but are you okay?"

"Jasper I am pregnant"

* * *

_Cue the music-dun dun duhhhhh_

_lol_

_Please review_

_Next episode- Alice tells the family, Carlisle and Esme have some news and Isabella nearly drinks poison_


	5. Dismal day

Male Heir of England

Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I wish I did own twilight but I do not!

**Jasper was thrilled with news that she was pregnant. He would have a child. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl he jus****t that he was getting a child. Someone that was him only a miniature version. **

**It was the next day now and everyone was sat down eating brunch, no one talked. Isabella couldn't work out if anyone felt uncomfortable with this silence.**

"**Can someone please say something?" Alice shouted**

**Isabella laughed and everyone looked at her.**

"**Sorry its just I was wondering if anyone else found this silence really uncomfortable" Isabella announced before bringing her glass up to her lips and she was just about to drink it when Angela took it out of her hand.**

"**Angela what are you doing?" Alice asked**

"**It's been poisoned" Angela announced and Edward shot up**

"**Who did this?" Edward boomed and Isabella covered her ears because he was very loud**

"**It was Laurent sir he wants your queens to die so you do not get an heir" Angela replied**

"**Guards find him and take him to the tower he will be executed tomorrow when I am playing tennis!" Edward announced and sat back down.**

**Isabella pushed her food away and sat there she did not want to be poisoned.**

"**Isabella I am what you asked me if I was" Alice announced and Isabella knew what she was on about and ran round the table to Alice and hugged her and everyone sat there clueless apart from jasper "Oh sorry … I'm pregnant" Alice said to the clueless ones**

**Everyone smiled at this. Rosalie has had a baby, Alice is having one, Bella and Edward are making one. Complete bliss but Esme and Carlisle had some bad news to tell everyone.**

"**Well we have some news to tell but it is not good, you see ermm the French court will not let us marry because of what status we are both at because obviously he's a doctor and I am a lady of the court. And also my parents will not allow it they say I need to marry a duke" Esme announced sadly and everyone looked at her shocked**

"**That is terrible I cannot believe they will not allow it" Moaned Rosalie**

**That day was very dismal. For some reason everyone felt uncomfortable. Isabella went to visit her parents. Edward had lots of guards take her because she was nearly poisoned. He wondered if they had made a baby last night, he did hope so. Alice and Rosalie were right to introduce Bella because Edward loved her. Her coronation was in 2 days and it will be fabulous.**

**Isabella had simply talked to her mother about the wedding and Alice being pregnant and also that Carlisle and Esme and unable to marry. Her mother was thrilled that Isabella was happy. She had not told that someone had tried to poison her though because that would have scared her. She loved her mother but she does overreact a lot. Soon it was time for Isabella to go. It was getting late and she needed to be back for dinner so she said goodbye and left.**

**Edward had all the food and wine double checked before it was brought out, he did not want his queen to die. **

"**So how was your day?" Alice asked Isabella**

"**I went to see my mother, but I probably would have been better if I knew the royal guards weren't 2 meters away" Isabella replied glaring at Edward**

"**Isabella you are going to be queen, you do need protection" Edward announced**

"**I know but they are always there" Isabella moaned.**

"**Well my day was nothing spectacular" Rosalie announced**

"**Why what did you do?" Jasper asked**

"**Well we all said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme then I went to my chambers and Annabelle wouldn't stop crying for ages. But then when she went to sleep, Emmett came in and she woke back up again" Rosalie Answered Jasper.**

"**I think everyone feels really down" Emmett announced**

"**I don't know why, I mean I got married yesterday shouldn't I feel on top of the world?" Isabella asked**

"**I know and I found out I am pregnant so why don't I feel really happy" Alice asked**

"**What I wrong with us?" Edward asked**

"**I feel like someone is out to annoy me" said Jasper**

"**I have found out that Cromwell is wanted dead by everyone so he is going to be put to death after Laurent" Edward announced**

"**Wonderful another wonderful day**** then of which two people have their heads separated from there bodies" Isabella muttered sarcastically and Edward caressed her hand.**

"**Urghh I feel awful again" Alice announced and jasper stroked her long wavy hair**

"**Awe Alice stop being a wuss" Emmett announced.**

"**Okay Emmett your are not pregnant so shut up" Isabella snapped and Alice smiled at her sympathetically.**

"**I bet there are more painful things than having a baby" said Jasper**

"**Are you kidding its like trying to push a watermelon out of a lemon?" Rosalie shouted,**

"**Rosalie I love you but telling me how much it hurts isn't helping me and probably for future reference Isabella" Alice replied**

"**Sorry" Rosalie muttered**

**Everyone sat in silence thinking about how painful child birth is.**

"**But its physically impossible you would just explode" said Emmett**

"**Oh my goodness Emmett please don't say that" Rosalie announced.**

**Alice and Bella were not left with comforting words about child birth that day because they had yet to go through it.**

**Hope you liked it guys. Please review. Love u all.**

**Next chapter-The Deaths of Laurent and Cromwell, Emmett and Edward play a game of tennis.**


	6. I win!

Male Heir of England

Chapter 6

**Today was not to be taken lightly. Deaths were going to occur and the King trusted one of them very much. But Cromwell was charged with treason so he must be put to death.**** Rosalie, Alice and Isabella were going to go riding today without the guards. They were happy about that but their husbands weren't.**

**Emmett had challenged Edward to a game of Tennis. And he had accepted…he wanted to win Emmett. Jasper decided to watch the deaths today. **

**Rosalie's -Point of View.**

**We galloped ****through the woods; it was rather exhilarating as the wind flew past my head. I loved my horse flanite. Alice's was called brago and Isabella's was called Pearl and it was white angelic like. We saw two people kissing by the lake. It was Lord Jacob and Lady Renesme (Not Isabella's daughter in this). We continued walking down and they stopped when they heard us. **

"**Your majesty" they said bowing at Isabella**

"**Not yet thank you" Isabella replied smiling**

"**Sorry Lady Isabella" Renesme announced**

"**It is quite alright dear" Isabella answered**

"**Do you want us to leave?" Jacob asked**

"**No its okay this is a public lake we just didn't want to be near the castle where Cromwell and Laurent are going to be beheaded" I replied**

"**And the king and my husband are playing tennis so that is really boring to watch" I added**

**Alice and Bella sat on the ground. Renesme and Jacob sat a further away so they could not hear us.**

"**It's so hot" Alice moaned**

"**Alice its quite cold to be honest it looks like it is going to rain" I announced**

"**I am pregnant though" Alice replied**

"**So Isabella do think you might be pregnant yet" I asked**

"**Believe me when I know I think the whole of England will know" Isabella replied and we laughed**

"**Where is Annabelle today?" Alice asked**

"**She is with my mother and father they wanted to spend the day with her" I answered**

"**She is so gorgeous Rosalie" Bella announced and I smiled**

"**I love her and I have only had her 2 and 1/2 weeks she is just so precious" I said**

**End of Rosalie's point of view**

**Everyone looked as the axe swung and Laurent's head was separated from his body. Next way Cromwell and everyone booed him on and he said a few words before he was killed and some of the blood splattered on the people at the front.**

**Jasper walked off then and went to Edward and Emmett. Emmett was winning and Edward was not happy.**

"**Edward they are both dead" Jasper announced and Edward smiled before continuing with the game**

"**Thank you Jasper" Edward said before hitting the ball**

"**Lady Renesme and Lord Jacob just informed me that Isabella, Rosalie and Alice are by the lake... apparently talking about babies" Jasper announced**

"**Really at least there safe" Edward replied**

"**Do you not want to know what Isabella said?" Jasper asked**

"**Why what did she say" Edward asked**

"**Apparently Rosalie asked if Isabella thought she was pregnant or not and Isabella replied saying 'Believe me if I know I think the whole of England will know" Jasper announced and Edward laughed**

"**That is probably very true" he then said**

"**Well she will be the queen tomorrow" Emmett announced**

"**I think she will be the best and the nicest because in all due respect Edward your other wives were really mean and self centred and only wanted power" I said**

"**I know... I love Isabella, I did not love them, the first wife was arranged and the second one I was told I could make peace with Spain" Edward said annoyed and sad**

"**I win!" Emmett boomed and Edward sighed as he missed the shot**

**Rosalie, Alice and Isabella made their way back to the castle. Isabella went to lie down and fell asleep.**

"**Isabella?" Edward asked as he shook her**

"**Sorry" She said as she sat up**

"**Are you okay dear?" Edward asked**

"**Yes just rather tired, today has been a tiring and long day" She replied**

"**Well it is 11 now so you can go back to sleep" **

**Edward got into the bed and Isabella lay her head on his chest and fell asleep. Edward lay there smiling, His wife would be queen tomorrow and he loved her so much. What Jasper had told him ran through hid head "Could she be with child right now like Rosalie had asked. He drifted asleep as well.**

**Alice laid in Jaspers arms talking about nothing in particular as they were comforted by the arms of one another. They were in pure bliss as a married couple.**

**Rosalie had gotten into bed as Emmett said goodnight to Annabelle. Sleep was begging to enter and she gave in a fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.**

Okay I hope you liked this chapter I worked hard on it.

Please review darlings and make me happy

Next chapter-Isabella's coronation


	7. My queen

Male Heir of England

Chapter 7

**Today was a day to be excited about. It was the queen's coronation. Edward to say the least was very happy about this. Everything was prepared from the way they entered to what food was ordered. Alice had been helping with everything as that was her favourite thing to do.**** Isabella is to wear a gold and white coronation gown. Edward is wearing the same colours. It was morning and everyone was eating breakfast, Isabella sat in silence thinking about today and how good it would be but also how nerve-racking it would be to officially be the Queen of England. Edward noticed her silence, but he did not question it...that would be something to discuss later.**

"**Your majesty" Isabella's handmaidens bowed at the king and curtsied at Isabella**

"**It seems we are running behind schedule and we you are needed right away" the handmaiden Lorrieanne said to Isabella.**

**Isabella smiled before getting up from her chair and walking away.**

"**Wow Isabella looks really tired" Rosalie announced**

"**She was yesterday...after you came back from your little trip she slept and I woke her up at 11 last night to see if she was okay but she said she was tired, But I thought she would wake up before me but she did not" Edward announced**

"**Weird...I hope she will be okay" Alice said before departing the table.**

**Isabella's point of view**

**I yawned. Why on earth was I so tired? Angela did my hair for the coronation. Which left me time to think again, I would be the queen, It is weird and scary. I still think back to the day when my father said if the king asked me to marry him would I accept. I thought I would never in a million years marry Edward. I know he is frustrated though because of the rebels. But he has promised them back the churches so I pray they do not betray him and be deemed traitors. My hand maidens pulled on the strings of the corset. I stepped into my dress and they lifted it up doing up the millions of buttons that were on the back. I did look really nice in this dress. I wonder how Edward would look in his outfit, probably gorgeous as usual. Alice is wearing a light blue dress and Rosalie is wearing a yellow one. And sweet little Annabelle will wear a pink one.**

**I walked out of the chambers where we entered. I locked eyes with Edward and walked down. I sat on the throne. And the man began with the coronation and I would say I solemnly so to do where needed and I was passed a golden ball that had a cross on it and a sabre and a beautiful crown was placed on my head. Edward smiled as everyone cheered. I was the queen that is really scary.**

"**Are you okay dear?" Edward asked**

"**Ask me later when this has all sunk in" I replied in a laughing tone.**

"**Her Royal Majesty Isabella Consuela Tudor queen of England" The man who had done the ceremony announced and Alice squealed-typical, but I did giggle.**

**We made our way into the hall to have lunch. I was rather hungry I had been cut short on breakfast. We sat down and the meal was brought down and everyone chatted away like usual but a table was laughing really hard.**

"**What is going on?" Edward asked**

"**Lord Jacob was telling us about someone in Germany (Nothing against my cousin is half German) that tries to speak English but says the wrong words so they do not make real sentences" Lord Chamberlain announced**

"**Carry on" Edward shouted and everyone continued talking. I was felt so tired but I had been feeling rather worried about this coronation so now my mind should be at peace.**

**Alice and Jasper had decided to go to their chambers as it was getting late. Soon Rosalie and Emmett followed and then so did we. I snuggled into Edward and he wrapped his arms around me securely and I smiled. Peacefully I fell into a deep slumber. I did not know what the future had ****in store for me but I was excited to find out.**

Okay-I hope you liked this chapter I would have written more but it is 00:45 and I am tired.

Next chapter-Isabella has a sudden fondness with quail eggs.

Love you all and please review


	8. Quails eggs

Male Heir of England

Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I dont own Twilight or the tudors and i never will

**3 ****months later**

**Edward and Isabella sat having dinner and there handmaidens and guard stood down the sides.**

"**Didn't you have quails eggs yesterday?" He asked**

"**Why yes majesty. I seem to have grown a fondness for them!" She replied**

"**Mm...A special fondness?" **

"**Yes...For some reason I desire them over everything else" **

"**Leave" Everyone left Isabella and Edward "I think you are with child" **

"**I am"**

**He got up off his chair and kissed her happily. He would finally get a son...or a daughter but he prayed for a son.**

"**Majesty, the Prince of Portugal wants to take Mary for his bride" Cromwell announced walking in.**

"**No...I don't want my daughter to go yet. She is of royal blood...she is only 16. Cromwell please inform the committee that the queen is with child" Edward announced. He sat back in his place smiling at Isabella as they both ate.**

**He was in bliss. His wife was with child and that made him very happy.**

**Later that day**

"**Fredrick I wish to have a picture painted of me and my lovely wife but not yet I will tell you when the time is right because I want it to be obvious that she is with child" Edward said**

"**Okay your Majesty. I finished the picture of your daughter the lady Mary. Do you have any other requests?"**

**Edward walked out of the studio and sent someone to find Isabella.**

"**Sir I cannot find her...no one has seen her in about an hour but her ladies in waiting are no where to be found either" Lord Thomas said**

"**Did you check her old chambers?" Edward asked**

"**No I did not would you like me to check" Lord Thomas replied**

"**No I will do it" Edward announced before walking to Isabella's old chambers to see her ladies in waiting dabbing her head with a cloth while she threw up. Alice and Rosalie were there rubbing her back**

"**Your majesty" they all said and bowed and Isabella looked up.**

"**Are you okay sweetheart?" Edward asked**

"**I am fine just part and parcel of being with child" She replied and Edward smiled before walking out.**

"**Are you okay mistress?" Angela asked**

"**Yes I think I am fine now" Isabella replied before lying down**

"**Only 6 more months to go" (They wouldn't have been to tell if they were pregnant till a later stage) a six month pregnant Alice announced and Isabella smiled **

**Isabella sat in the hall with the rest of the family. The smell of Emmett's meat hit her and nausea washed over her. Isabella ran out of the room and her ladies in waiting followed.**

"**What on earth?" Jasper asked**

"**Well the smell of Emmett's meat suddenly came over here so I think it could be that" Alice replied**

**Alice would soon be put into a separate chamber with her midwife until the baby comes. But that isn't for another month. **

**Isabella came back into the room and was happy to find Emmett had finished his dinner. She still ate her quail's eggs. **

"**Are you okay Isabella?" Rosalie asked**

"**The smell...of meat it's awful, Nauseating" I did not want to make anyone continue with this conversation so I simply finished my quail's eggs.**

**Isabella walked out into the gardens. Her ladies in waiting follow her. She walked up to the entrance of the castle maze. She had been forbidden to go in without guards or Edward as she could get lost. There was a bench by it so she sat on it. And told her ladies in waiting to do so. It was nice to come out here as she can breathe and let her emotions flow. Something flew past the bench and she stood up. It was an arrow they stood up to run inside but Lee and his followers hit all of the ladies over the head so they fell on the floor unconscious.**

**The guards were unaware of the intrusion. So there lay the queen and her ladies in waiting on the floor.**

**Emmett and Jasper walked around the castle and into the gardens and sat by the fountain but something caught jasper out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Isabella and her ladies in waiting lying on the floor unconscious. He nudged Emmett and he turned around and saw and they both ran over calling the guard. Jasper and Emmett picked up Isabella while the guards tried to get the ladies in waiting up. They rushed to Edwards chambers and opened the door.**

"**Why did you not knock" Edward shouted while sitting in his chair reading reports.**

**They still carried on walking in holding Isabella. Edward saw and rushed over to them. They carried her to the bed**

"**What is wrong with her?" Edward asked**

"**We do not know...she is breathing but we found her and her ladies in waiting on the floor by the entrance to the maze" Emmett announced**

"**The castle is under attack" They all heard one of the guards shout**

"**I have a feeling this is Major Lee" Edward spat.**

**Isabella woke up and groaned**

"**My head!" she moaned**

"**Isabella my queen who did this" Edward asked**

"**I cannot remember his name, he has reddish hair, green eyes and a scraggly beard" Isabella replied**

"**Major Lee?" Edward asked**

"**That's it...where are my ladies in waiting. Are they okay?" **

**Time soon passed and Major lee and his followers were captured and put in the tower.**

**Isabella and Edward lay in the bed, he had his arms wrapped around her touching her little bump that isn't that visible yet but he could still feel it go up a bit. He was so happy she is with child and hopes she will bear him a son. **

* * *

So what do you think?

Please review guys and then the next chapter will be posted my lovelies

Xoxo Charlotte Aka Twilight-My monkey man.

Next chapter- Isabella's parents tragic funeral

Want to know how they died?

How Isabella will take it?

Yes?

Then review!


	9. Sweating sickness

Male Heir of England

Chapter 9

**The whole of the guard was on edge and they knew, Edward would shout at them for not bringing her in, but she is the queen and they have to do what she says. The only way they could bring her in was if the king told them too. But they watched in sadness as Isabella sat by the lake crying as the rain pelted down. It was freezing cold and she was soaking wet. She was shivering but that could be from the crying. Lady Rosalie was out in the country with Emmett and Lady Alice had been confined to her chambers as she would give birth soon. Lord Jasper was in France so there was no one.**

**Edward had gone hunting today, hopefully he would be back soon. Or Isabella and the baby could die.**

** "Guards!" the king shouted "Where is her majesty" **

** "You majesty, her majesty is outside in the rain by the lake crying" Thomas Cromwell's replacement announced**

** "Why is she out there?" Edward asked**

** "I informed her that her mother and father had died. They both went out for a ride and fell into a bog head first and died. But her majesty ordered no one to come near her" Thomas replied**

** "I will go and get her then!" Edward shouted before running over to Isabella.**

** "Sweetheart you must come inside" Edward whispered**

** "They are dead!" Isabella wailed**

** "I know sweetheart, but you mustn't sit in the rain you could die and so could the baby" **

** Edward picked up the heavy Isabella and her clothes weighed her down. She was 5 months pregnant but still usually light. **

** "Why did they go to the bog, they know it's fatal because I fell in it once and father had to get me out" **

** "Isabella darling, they will still be with you in your heart. God just didn't need them on this earth anymore. He works in strange ways"**

** Isabella's ladies in waiting took Isabella to her chambers and placed her in the warm bath. She was soon changed into her nightgown and they took her to the king's chambers.**

**"Your majesty do you need anything before we leave?" Lady Missledon asked**

** "No thank you" Isabella replied and the ladies in waiting curtsied before leaving and Isabella entered Edwards chambers with the guard announcing her entrance. Edward smiled before pulling her into a hug.**

** "Regrettably we must stay in the castle...no one is to leave and no one is to enter because there has been a break out of the sweating sickness" Edward whispered and Isabella sighed **

** "My physician says that to keep the sweat away you must have a good wholesome diet and you must form a natural sweat each night by exercise or other means" Edward announced**

** "Okay" Isabella replied and sighed again as tears pricked her eyes again as she thought of her parents. **

** "Darling, I love you with all of my heart but I have to ask why you thought to sit in the rain" **

** "It hides the tears"**

** Edward picked up Isabella and placed her into the bed before sliding in by her.**

** That night by any means possible the whole court made themselves sweat. Some by exercise by them selves and some by having sexual intercourse.**

** A guard stumbled into the chambers and fell in front of Edward and Isabella. Edward was up straight away pulling Isabella out of the room. **

** "We must go to the house on the other side of the woods" Edward announced and Isabella got into the carriage with Rosalie, Alice & Annabelle while the others rode.**

** "How are you feeling?" Alice asked Isabella because she had been in contact with someone who had the plague.**

** "I feel fine Alice" Bella replied**

** "Are you sure" Rosalie asked**

** "What are you saying...just because one of the guards got it, I am sure to have it?" Isabella screeched **

** Isabella started to breathe heavily and move her dress**

** "What is it now?" Alice asked**

** "I can't breathe...stop the carriage" She shouted**

** "Stop the carriage" Rosalie shouted**

** Isabella got out of the carriage, she was breathing heavy.**

** "Isabella what's wrong?" Thomas asked because Edward was too far in front to see her **

** Isabella just carried on walking breathing heavily. Tears fell down her face. Isabella saw things that scared her, they were coming from her own head but she couldn't tell. She screamed as she saw dead people walking towards her. Edward turned around when he heard her scream.**

** "Your majesty you mustn't go near her...she has the sweating sickness!" Thomas shouted.**

** "I am too hot, oh no I am going to die...so is the baby" Isabella moaned**

** "Thomas take Isabella to her parent's house...and send for my physician" Edward shouted worriedly but knew he could not go near Isabella because he is king and he could become ill. They carried on to the house at the end of the woods as Isabella got taken to her parent's home by Thomas. **

** Millions had died in London alone. But with the king gone from the palace there was no order in the country and it was bedlam as many died. Everyone was catching it. Jasper was only one who was defiantly safe from catching this killer illness. **

** It had been 4 days since the break out had began and Emmett had caught the illness as well but did not die and neither did Isabella they just stayed the same, weak, sweating and hot which was really weird but not impossible. Edward was relived at this news that she had not died and left him to find wife number 4, Edward has had an illness scare but did not get it luckily. Isabella and the baby were fine and that is all that mattered to him. Isabella was still very weak so she got taken to bed in the castle. Edward went to see her but she was peacefully asleep so he just got into bed by her and wrapped him arms around her. But tomorrow was Sunday so they will honour everyone that died.**

* * *

_**What did you think guys?**_

_**I know I haven't updated in a while but it was my birthday on Monday and on Tuesday I got the Tudors series 1 and 2 box sets so I have been watching them.**_

_**I start school on Tuesday so I wont update as much then**_

_**xoxo love u all plz review  
**_


	10. You will do as i say!

_Male Heir of England_

_Chapter 10_

**Today was Sunday which meant they would honour who had died from the sweat. Unfortunately, Thomas had died as he had caught it from Isabella so she felt ashamed that she had lived and he had not. Edward didn't understand how she was feeling, She knew he tried to but she was losing everyone she loves, her mother, her father and her sister although she never saw eye to eye with her. Edward had never met his mother and his father was never fatherly enough for Edward to care.**

**Alice could not attend as she is due any minute now. Annabelle was being looked after by the wet nurse. So Isabella and Edward sat on the front row and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were behind them.**

**The cardinal announced prayer and every one went silent. Isabella jumped a bit. Edward noticed and looked at her widely. She just smiled and grabbed his hand and put it on the bump. The bishop finished the prayer and Isabella and Edward exited first followed by Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper and then the rest of the church.**

**"Isabella why did you jump a bit?" Jasper asked**

**"The baby kicked for the first time" Isabella replied and Edward smiled**

**"That's so cute" Rosalie gushed**

**One of Alice's maids came running over**

**"The lady Alice has delivered healthy twins a girl and a boy" she announced and everyone looked at her shocked**

**"How long were we in the church for?" Isabella asked**

**"You were in there for 2 hours" the maid replied**

**"How long ago did she have them?" Rosalie asked**

**"About 20 minutes ago" the maid answered and they walked to Alice's chambers. **

**Alice smiled when she saw them all...she was glad they hadn't been there because she could get on with having the baby knowing they had no clue so they wouldn't be worried about her. Cardinal Wolzey came in after Edward**

**"King Francis has broken the treaty and let his son marry the Princess of Portugal and is now expecting a child" He announced and Edward sighed Mary needed a husband.**

**"Send for Mary, Isabella and I want her to live at court" Edward announced. Cardinal Wolzey left**

**"What about the Duke of Suffolk" Emmett asked**

**"He may be my friend but Mary deserves better than that" Edward replied**

**"I agree obviously his last wife died but when she was dyeing he was in the arms of another" Jasper announced**

**"Not to be rude or anything but Emmett how could you suggest him he is very much a disposer of the hearts and I heard he was engaged to Lady Missledon" Isabella announced**

**"Isabella I did not know of them points I just knew he was his majesty's friend" Emmett announced Isabella rolled her eyes**

**"Hormones" Rosalie sang and Isabella whipped her head around and glared at her. Isabella turned to Alice and smiled as she saw her holding the two bundles**

**"What are their names?" She asked**

**"Anne and Ferdinand" Alice replied and they smiled.**

**"I have a son and a daughter how lucky is I" Jasper announced and everyone laughed.**

**"Very much so Jasper...now I must leave," Isabella announced before turning around to leave. Edward followed her out.**

**"Where are you going?" Edward asked gripping onto her arm.**

**"I am going to see my midwife now if you would kindly remove your arm I would like to leave" Isabella spat.**

**"Isabella calm down I was just wondering where you are going" Edward replied softly.**

**"No you are just making sure I am not like your last wife who slept with half the court" shouted Isabella before walking away. Edward walked back into Alice's chambers again.**

**"Edward don't worry it is just because her hormones are going crazy. These times it's her emotions but seriously do you remember her 4 month where she always wanted you. It's not how she really feels. She will probably cry on you later or laugh when not need be" Rosalie whispered in his ear.**

**Isabella's Point of view**

**Goodness me, Why does he have to know where I am every second of everyday it drives me insane and I have done nothing wrong. But he loves me awe I love him too, He's so cute. What is going on with me I was mad at him a second ago. Goodness me sometimes I really do hate being pregnant.**

**My midwife checked over me and told me I was perfectly fine. So I decided to go outside for a walk. I walked around the lake until I saw Wolzey coming.**

**"Majesty" He bowed "I have been sent to find you...his majesty is looking for you"**

**"Well you may tell his majesty that I do not wish to see him" I replied and Wolzey bowed before walking off.**

**End of Isabella's P.O.V**

**Wolzey walked over to Edward.**

**"So where is she?" Edward asked**

**"She said she does not wish to see you" Wolzey replied**

**"What...but I am the king and her husband she must do as I say." Edward spat.**

**"Well she is walking in the gardens your majesty" Wolzey announced and Edward walked off.**

**"Isabella what is wrong with you today?" Edward asked.**

**"I believe I told Wolzey I did not wish to see you" Isabella replied**

**"Why"**

**"Because I want to be on my own for a while without you asking me every minute if I am okay and how I feel"**

**"I care about you though"**

**"And I care about you but I need space Edward...i cannot always be around you it can get very frustrating"**

**"But I am your husband and your king so you will do as I say" Edward shouted**

**And Isabella froze...he had never shouted at her before. Tears burned her eyes but she did not want Edward to see but she couldn't help it but Wolzey came over so she was okay.**

**"Your majesty's Lady Mary is here" Wolzey announced and Isabella walked away to go find Mary. She was scared of Edward for the first time and she didn't like it.**

**That night Isabella went to her old Chambers instead of with Edward. Edward had yet to find out.**

**"Where is her majesty?" Edward asked Wolzey**

**"She is in the old chambers sir" Wolzey replied**

**"Please tell her to come here" Edward snapped and Wolzey went and got Isabella.**

**"You asked to see me your majesty" Isabella said numbly.**

**"Isabella why are you in your old chambers?" Edward asked**

**"You scared me your majesty" Isabella replied and Edward sighed**

**"I am sorry Isabella...I do not wish to scare you. I love you its just I didn't understand today when you snapped at me even when Rosalie explained why and you just wanted time alone. I guess I have to let you be sometimes"**

**"I am sorry" Isabella cried and Edward pulled her into a hug,**

**"Soon you will have our baby and everything will be perfect" Edward announced**

* * *

Reviews darlings

I am very happy with how many people reviewed the last chapter I feel really loved

Xoxo charlotte

If you review quick enough you may have the next chapter by the end of today.

Next chapter-Edward and Isabella try to find Mary a suitable husband.


	11. Suitable choice

Male Heir of England

Chapter 11

Suitable choice

_Thank you for the reviews guys they are much appreciated _

_

* * *

_

_**Isabella and Edward sat laughing as Wolzey told them about people who could marry Mary. one would think of her as a nun and that was never **_**_good._**

_**Mary Entered the room and smiled before sitting down next to Isabella."So is there anyone yet?" she asked**_

_**"I am afraid not" Isabella replied sadly. Mary sighed and looked down**_

_**"What about the Prince of Portugal he is incredibly wealthy,Dark hair ,blue eyes, kind to his people but would still make a good king." Wolzey asked**_

_**"He sounds perfect...do you have a drawing of him?" Edward asked and Wolzey took out a picture of him and Mary and Isabella were immediately disgusted by it he had 3 mistresses stood round him and one on his lap.**_

_**"No" Isabella said and Wolzey brought out a drawing of a man who was good looking and he looked happy**_

_**"This is Prince Seth of spain (For 'The pen Fetelle')" Wolzey said and all 3 of them smiled**_

_**"He is perfect for my daughter...send a letter to the king at once telling him she accepts" Edward announced and Isabella smiled but started giggling and Mary and Edward looked at her weirdly.**_

_**"The baby is kicking again" Isabella announced and Mary smiled as Isabella took her hand and put it on the bump.**_

_**"You baby brother" Edward announced and Mary smiled.**_

_**"And before i forget your Majesty's a Lord Jacob has come to visit from France on behalf of king Francis" Wolzey announced.**_

_**"Send him in" Edward announced**_

_**"I think it is Lord Jacob Black he was my friend when i was at the french court" Isabella announced**_

_**Jacob walked in and was shocked when he saw Isabella by Edward and Mary with a crown on her head and a baby bump.**_

_**"Your Majesty's" Jacob said before bowing**_

_**"Jacob Black it is so good to see you" Isabella replied **_

_**"Yes it is but I am afraid this is not a social call...the king Francis is very angry that King Edward broke the treaty" Jacob announced and Isabella looked hurt.**_

_**"Explain yourself...He was the one who let his son marry someone else instead of my daughter" Edward spat**_

_**"He says you made an alliance with the emperor" Jacob replied**_

_**"I assure you I haven't he is the cousin of my second wife and i assure you i hate all of her relatives" Edward replied and Jacob nodded**_

_**"I will tell this to him i am sorry for the trouble" Jacob announced and Isabella got up from her chair**_

_**"I see you climbed higher you are a lord" Isabella mused**_

_**"Yes but you became queen of England" Jacob answered**_

_**"Touche" Isabella laughed**_

_**"So how is your dear wife Renseme" Isabella asked**_

_**"She is with child but this is the second time because she had a still birth before" Jacob answered and Isabella looked uncomfortable after this and sat back down**_

_**"That is terrible" said Isabella sadly**_

_**"Yes but she is due in a month so i think everything is going to be okay" Jacob replied and Isabella smiled**_

_**"So what were you before you were a lord?" Edward asked**_

_**"Just a guard your majesty" Jacob replied.**_

_**"Owe" Isabella wailed and Mary and Edward looked at her worriedly while Jacob was confused**_

_**"Oh my midwife told me yesterday that i would start getting braxston Hicks" Isabella explained and Edward sighed in relif**_

_**"Well I must depart it seems i need to get ready for tonight's ball because this will be my last before i am confined to my chambers for the rest of my pregnancy" Isabella announced before heading to the door "Jacob" Isabella said nodding her head and Jacob bowed**_

_**"Majesty" he said and Isabella left.**_

_**"Mary darling go and get dressed for the ball as well" Edward announced and Mary left.**_

_**"Thank you for the news Lord Jacob and I strongly hope that the alliance can become whole again...but i have to ask when you were at the french court with Isabella what was her duty" Edward asked**_

_**"She did not have a duty...her sister was one of the queens ladies but Isabella simply talked to her friends at court and that was it" Jacob replied and Edward shook his hand before Jacob left. **_

_**Later on Isabella and Edward sat at the head table while everyone danced...Isabella did not want to because she was having braxston Hicks so Edward stayed with her but Isabella's eyes were glued on Mary who danced around the room. But Mary then came over. And Isabella and Mary exchanged glances smirking**_

_**"What is so funny?" Edward asked**_

_**"We have a surprise for you" Isabella replied and his daugher Jonie came in** (i didnt want his daugher to be Elisabeth because she was the one who ruled for ages and in this story she wont and people could get confused)** She looked really cute she long golden blonde hair with green eyes and she walked over.**_

_**"Your majesty" She curtsied and Isabella cooed**_

_**"Jonie come over here" Edward announced and Jonie walked over and Edward pulled her on his knee "Father" Edward whispered to her and she hugged him. Edward looked at Isabella who was smiling he was glad that she accepted his daughers and he knew she loved Mary and she seemed to love Jonie.**_

_**"Well done ladies i am very surprised" Edward announced and Mary and Isabella laughed**_

_**"Your majesty i need to speak with you urgently" Wolzey announced and Edward placed Jonie on Mary's knee and got up from his chair and walking with Wolzey**_

_**"The pope has died but has declared that he wants an English cardinal to be pope" Wolzey announced **_

_**"Than you must get it Wolzey" Edward replied before walking off**_

_**"Also the emperor has been killed by king Francis's men"**_

_**"That is very good news"**_

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think-Review fast and you could get another chapter.**

**you have to choices for the next chapter-**

**A)-We skip to when Isabella is full time and has the baby/ies**

**B)-Seth can meet Mary and then the chapter after that will be where Isabella has the child.**

**your choice**

**xoxo**

**please review**

**charlotte**


	12. Do not worry about me

Male Heir of England

Chapter 12

The meeting

* * *

**So most people voted option b so that is what you will get. But Isabella is 8 months pregnant because of what is going to happen at the end of this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Rosalie smiled when she saw her niece pacing._**

**_"Mary it will be fine I am sure he will love you" Rosalie announced and Mary smiled_**

**_"Thank you aunt Rosalie that is what Isabella said but i am still nervous although Isabella had to persuade her midwife to let her come out of her chambers tonight but she managed to so she will be there for me although she is only 3 years older than me" Mary giggled_**

**_"True your father was the oldest though i was 5 and Alice was 4 when Edward had you" Rosalie replied before walking off to Emmett._**

**_Mary walked around the corridors until she came to the double doors where she was meeting Prince Seth of Portugal. Isabella popped up behind her_**

_**"Your father is already in there darling and i hear them laughing so i am sure he is a nice person for your father to like him" Isabella replied softly and they entered the room slowly.**_

_**"Seth this is my daughter Mary and my wife Isabella" Edward announced and Seth bowed at Isabella.**_

_**"Your majesty, Your Highness" Seth said**_

_**"So Seth you say your father is dieing and you will take the throne soon" Edward asked**_

_**"Yes, sadly someone poisoned him but it works slowly and there is no way to save him so i will be king soon!" Seth replied Isabella sighed in sadness she wanted Mary to marry but she would miss her terribly if she were to become queen of Portugal and so she began crying**_

_**"I am sorry its part and parcel of being pregnant i suppose" Isabella announced still crying "I will be back in a minute" Isabella said before walking out wailing...rosalie saw isabella and came over**_

_**"What is wrong isabella?" Rosalie asked  
**_

_**"Mary is going to be the queen of Portugal and i wont see her again" Isabella replied**_

_**"Isabella it will be okay now dry your eyes and you make sure that prince is good enough for Mary" Rosalie replied and Isabella laughed before entering again and sitting back down.**_

_**"So i agree with you on that" Seth finished**_

_**"Well that is good because i do want to see my daugher once in a while" Edward replied**_

_**The meeting went well and Seth and Mary seemed to like eachother.**_

_**"The jousting games are today so i best get suited up" Edward announced and Isabella turned to him startled. "I will be fine...i will come to you after i have done them"**_

_**"Okay well i must go back to my chambers or else i think my midwife will tell me off" Isabella half heartedly laughed**_

_**...**_

_**"The duke of suffork challanges Lord Emmett" the man announced amd they galloped towards each other and Emmett hit him and he fell off his horse. Emmett high fived Jasper.**_

_**"His majesty the king challanges the duke of wales" Edward came out on his horse and grabbed his pole but he didnt realise that the horse wasnt buckled properly so the galloped forward and Emmett and Jasper realised and started to shout for Edward to stop but the Duke of Wales hit edward and Edward went flying off his horse.**_

_**"Your majesty!" Everyone shouted and went running over to him...but he lay their still and lifeless. They carried him to the injury tent.**_

_**Rosalie ran to Isabella's chambers. And entered.**_

_**"Rosalie what are?" Isabella started**_

_**"Edward...he wasnt strapped properly and he got hit and flew off his horse and he isnt waking up" Rosalie replied**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dun dun dun...dont worry you will have the next chapter soon.

Review my darlings.

xoxo

Can you give me some names for a girl and some for a boy...so that way i am not telling you what she is having

i cannot think of what to call the child


	13. Why did no one tell me?

Male Heir of England

Chapter 13

My baby is here

* * *

_**6 days later.**_

_**Edward was still unconscious and nothing is going well at the moment and something that just began is a good thing but Edward wouldnt even know unless he woke up.**_

_**"Come on Edward wake up" Emmett shouted. They all sat in prayer around Edward until suddenly they heard a deep breath and a scream from another room across the hall.**_

_**"Edward your awake!" Jasper cheered but could only just be heard from the screaming that was happening**_

_**"Where is Isabella and what the hell is that screaming?" Edward asked**_

_**"That is Isabella and she is having the baby" Emmett replied**_

_**"What!" Edward shouted.**_

_**Isabella's point of view**_

_**Oh my god this hurts so bad. I cant do it...its been an hour...oh god another one**_

_**"Push Isabella push" My midwife shouted**_

_**"Mary are you sure your hand isn't dead yet?" I asked Mary who held onto my hand.**_

_**"No Isabella it is fine" Mary replied and i smiled at her before another contraction came and I screamed bloody murder**_

_**"I can see the head Isabella keep pushing" My midwife announced and i looked over at Edward physicians who were talking umong themselves...they had to be present to make sure i didnt swap babies with anyone. As if. **_

_**"One more push Isabella" My midwife shouted.**_

_**"I cant it hurts too much" I moaned and Rosalie appeared out of nowhere**_

_**"You can do it Isabella now push" Rosalie incouraged me bless her and i pushed oh my god the pain and then a little cry filled the room.**_

_**"Its...its...Isabella you did it" Mary squealed**_

_**"Huh?" I asked totally confused**_

_**"Its a boy!" She shouted.**_

_**End of Isabella's point of view.**_

_**Rosalie ran outside of the chambers to see Edward, Jasper and Emmett there and she was smiling so widely.**_

_**"Has she had the baby yet?" Jasper asked**_

_**"Yes she has" Rosalie replied**_

_**"Well?" Emmett asked**_

_**"You have a little baby...boy" Rosalie squealed and Edwards eyes lit up**_

_**"I have a son?" Edward asked**_

_**"Yes" Rosalie replied before walking back inside**_

_**"You may go in when the queen has got changed" The midwife announced before walking away**_

_**Isabella got changed into a pink nightgown and her hair was brushed and her sheets changed. She got back into the bed and Mary passed Isabella the baby.**_

_**Lady Missledon went outside to get Edward.  
"You may go in now" She said and Edward , Emmett and Jasper entered to see a very tired looking Bella holding a little bundle. Suddenly Alice came running in**_

_**"Why did no one tell me Isabella was having her baby" Alice shouted**_

_**"Woops" Everyone said**_

_**"Well I couldnt i was busy" Isabella announced referring to the baby before yawning (I was actually yawning when i wrote that lol) Isabella passed the baby to Edward.**_

_**"Your (yawn)...son" she said as her eyes kept dropping trying to stay awake.**_

_**Edward looked at the baby and smiled...he had her eyes but his nose **_

_**"Oh Isabella he is gorgeous" Alice cooed and Isabella smiled before falling asleep.**_

_**"She is making me feel tired...goodness me" Rosalie announced and Emmett laughed**_

_**"I don't even think i was that tired and i had twins" Alice announced.**_

_**"She was in labour for ages though" Mary whispered**_

_**"Go get Wolzey" Edward said to the guards.**_

_**"What are you going to call him?"Alice asked**_

_**"Well me and Isabella said for a boy it would either be charles or Connor but he looks like a samual so it is Connor charles Antony tudor" Edward announced**_

_**Wolzey came in.**_

_**"Majesty" he bowed "Oh the queen has had the baby what gender is it?" He asked**_

_**"It is a boy Wolzey now go tell the court the news and send people to tell england" Edward announced and Wolzey left**_

_**"He looks so peaceful" Jasper whispered and Edward smiled at his sleeping son.**_

_**He had his Heir**_

_**

* * *

**_

Review darlings and i will give u the next chappy

xoxo

love you all-+


	14. Wont make it to nightfall

**Male heir of england**

**chapter 13**

**Thank you got all of the lovely reviews on the previous chapter i love all of you guys. I also am sorry that i havent been updating as much as i usally do but i started back school on tuesday and already have homework. I hate it! I have changed my pen name because someone told me it said my mokey man and i was like oh my god and i love alice so i decided to use something about her. This is for my obsessive twilight fan...Hannah j. I was listening to Tattoo by jordan sparks while writing this so i felt quite sad while writting this  
**

**

* * *

**

The shock of what they were telling me was not sinking in. You know when you dont really believe it. Thats how i feel right now. She just couldnt be dieing...they said she was going to be fine but last night it went back bad again. How would it tell Rosalie or Alice & what about connor he would be left with no mother. It was saddening. I ran to her chambers to see her lying there weakly...I broke down by her

"You cant leave me" i wailed "Just because you gave me a son...dont let go" I whisped but she was asleep just like she's been for the last 12 days. They dont think she will make it to tonight. I walked out of the room and to Alice and Rosalie who had all of the children with them.

"...they say ermm Isabella may not last today and she may end in the hands of god" i chocked out

their faces were unexplainable it is awful. They looked pained and Rosalie hugged connor closer.

End of Edward point of view

No one ate lunch they just messed with it...Edward saw quail eggs and sighed they were her favorite when she was with child with Conoor his son. The was lovely and healthy just like he was and how Isabella usally was. she wouldnt leave them he prayed with his heart that she would not die. Two of the maids ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cloth and a hot bowl of water aswell as lots of blankets

"Why is it hot?" Alice asked

"The queen's tempreture went from being really hot to really cold" Lady missledon replied

Mary walked in looking down.

"She looks awful" Mary said and sat down at the lunch table "She cant keep any food down at all" Everyone looked at their untouched food and Rosalie heard Connor crying so she was up in a flash and went to go get him...relived to be leaving the lunch table. She grabbed hold of Connor and looked at him...their was so much of Isabella in him...she needed to be stong and have more children. Rosalie began to cry as she rocked Connor...she walked to Isabella's chambers with connor in her arms and she looked at the sleeping Isabella. Isabella was paler than usual their were dark circles around her eye lids and her lips had a hint of blue.

"Isabella if you leave me...or connor of Edward or anyone i dont know how anyone will cope...please hold on" Rosalie begged and cried more

"Rosalie I swear i will try" Isabella whispered barely audible Rosalie kissed Isabella's hand before she left with connor sadly

Alice sat by the lake remembering how many times her and Isabella would sit there talking about random things...just being girl. It was so easy to that Isabella was an amazing...she was a lovely kind beautiful queen who wasnt fake she wasnt over powering. Life without her best friend and sister would be unliveable. But she knew Edward would be the worst he loved everything about her from her smile to her personality and the fact that she gave him a son made him love her more. And then there was Jasper and Emmett she was their little sister...if Isabella died she would join the rest of her family in peace. if was an easy though for Alice to think she would be at peace.

"What if we lose her?" Rosalie whispered to Alice sitting by her with connor

"I dont know at least she would be at peace but i do not want her to leave." Alice replied

"Its getting late now you have been out for hours and Mary has gone to check on Isabella" Edward announced as him, Jasper, Emmett the twins and Annabelle came out and Mary came in.

"Isabella has..."

* * *

Will i kill of isabella?

Please review people and there you go hannah dont kill me

* * *


	15. George is back from portugal!

**Male heir of england**

**chapter 14**

**_Oh my goodness that last chapter was so sad to write. But loads of people reviewed and thats what i love they are like a hug from a friend but anyways i want to sat thank you and i hope you like this chapter._**

**_

* * *

_"Isabella has..." Mary started before looking at everyone's faces before looking behind her at Bella's ladies in waiting helping to carry Bella outside and place in a chair "Recovered" Mary smiled (YOU DIDNT THINK I WOULD ACTUALLY KILL HER DID YOU?)**

**Isabella sat there quitely yawning while everyone looked at her.**

**"I know you all expected me to die but goodness me whats with the staring" she announced and Rosalie smiled.**

**"Oh my god your alive...I though i would lose my sister and best friend...you are part of me and Rosalie now you are our sister and we love you" Alice whipered (oh my god i am crying while writting this) Isabella smiled before hugging Alice.**

**Isabella looked over at Edward who was looking down...crying **

**"Rosalie can i have Connor please?" Isabella asked and Rosalie smiled before passing Isabella connor. Connor looked up at her with his green eyes and Isabella's heart warmed.**

**"I..um..hmm" Edward said trying to get words out.**

**"This is not the usual Edward i mean good god her can speak for England but now he cant get out a single word" Isabella laughed**

**"Thanks for that sweetheart you are going to make everyone think i am a softie" Edward replied**

**"Everyone was already thinking that darling" Isabella announced yawning" I dont know how i can be tired i have litteraly slept for the last 12 days" **

**Isabella looked down at Connor who was falling asleep in her arms and she smiled hugging him in her arms.**

**"Oh my goodness me...my sister is alive" a man came in running and Isabella turned around.**

**"Oh my goodness...george! i thought i would never see you again after you moved to portugal" Isabella whispered carefully not to wake Connor  
**

**"Well i one of the kings main men and well he told me his son was getting married to princess Mary but that the english king had married again and had a son but the queen was dieing but he would not tell me who it was...so the queen told me it was you" George announced"I mean to find out my sister got married was one thing then to find out it was with the king and that you had just had a son and there was a chance you could die"**

**"I know but when you left you wernt really one good terms with mother and father after Vickys wedding" Isabella sighed**

**"Yer its true though i saw her and that fredrick man in the field" George replied**

**"I know i saw them too but James didnt care" Isabella announced before passing connor to Edward "Anyway enough with this conversation let you introduce you to my new family i mean of course you know Rosalie and Alice...but that jasper and Emmett then theirs annabelle who is Rosalie's and Emmett's daughter then there is Anne and Ferdinand who are Alice and Jaspers twins and obviouly thats Edward and our son" Isabella said introducing everyone**

**"So George why did you move to portugal?" Edward asked **

**"Well after the whole thing at victoria's wedding my parents didnt trust me anymore and they didnt want me to ruin Isabellas wedding who ever it would have been too and we had a very big argument and i could see Isabella sitting on the stairs listening but she realised i had seen her and ran to her room it was funny and i started laughing and then we started arguing even more because i had laughed and i gave up and said i was going to marry Lilly who lives in portugal but she diedof** **gastroenteritis a year later" George replied**

**"Thats terrible" Alice announced **

**"I know it took me a while to get back on my feet but i did eventually" said george sadly**

**"I wish i had known" Isabella sighed**

**"It wouldnt have helped dear little sister" George replied "I must go now though i am meeting lord buckingham" George got up and left.**

**"I havent seen him in 6 years" Isabella sighed and Edward stroked her head and kissed it before looking at Connor again.**

**"Awe i love babies they are so cute...i cant wait for my other one" Rosalie announced and everyone looked at her**

**"What?" Everyone shouted**

**"Oh no i wasnt meant to tell anyone yet" Rosalie whispered**

**"I think this is a good day today" Isabella announced and everyone nodded in agreement "Right well i am going to go to bed" Isabella's ladies went to pick up Isabella**

**"No i will take her...would you please take connor to my chambers and change him and put him in his bassinete" Edward announced before picking up Isabella and they said goodnight to everyone before exiting the room.**

**"Do you want to go in your old chambers or in ours?" Edward asked hoping she would pick theirs**

**"Ours...i miss lying next to you" Isabella replied and they went to bed**

**

* * *

So what do you guys think...tell me and review...quicker you review the quicker a new chappy will be up.  
**


	16. Home wrecking whore

**Male heir of England**

**chapter 15**

**Thank you for all of the reviews guys they are most appreciated.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the tudors i mean i wish i did but i dont.**

**Thank you to my fabulous best friend Hannah who helped me with the story line for the next chapters.**

**And Lady Alexandra of Durham was named after my friend Alex but she wasnt to pleased with what Alexandra does.  
**

**

* * *

**

Isabella walked through the gardens and out the gate to where the horses were. She sat on hers and galloped into the woods. Alice was ill so she couldnt go with her and Rosalie was with little matthew who was four months old now. Isabella loved being on her horse. It was a great way to escape the palace but she is feeling upset at the moment because Alice had a miscarriage a week ago after she had a big argument with Jasper. It was awful to say the least. Edward had been reluctant to have another child because of what happened when she had Connor but Isabella wanted a daughter now. She knew what she would call her and everything she just needed her. Isabella didnt want to talk to Edward about it though and with what happened with Alice. She needed to get away from the castle for awhile. She loved Edward dearly but for some reason he was becoming distant and she didnt like it one bit. She had been out a while so she decided to go back to the castle and go and talk to him.

She walked up the staircase and entered their chambers only to hear someone moaning Edwards name. She looked around the curtain and saw Lady Alexandra and Edward having sex. She gasped and Edward looked up and she ran out of the room with tears running down her face. Edward shouted her but she kept running and running and running. She bumped into Rosalie and stopped.

"Sorry rosie" Bella wailed

"Whats wrong bells?" Rosalie asked

"Edward and la...la..lady Alexandra were in the bedroom toghther" Bella replied crying

"Oh Isabella" Rosalie said while pulling her into a hug. Edward ran around the corner and Rosalie saw him and gave him the evilist look ever.

"Edward just go away" Rosalie said before pulling Bella away

"Sweetie i know how you feel...two years ago i found Emmett doing it too" Rosalie announced and Bella looked confused

"But you always look so happy with him" Bella replied

"Thats because i let it go...we are the weaker of the sexes Bella we dont have as much power as they do"

"Well I need time before i could even consider that" Bella got up and left the room to see edward who was sat on the chair a few doors down

"Bella...i"

"How could you do that to me?"

"Because its you Bella you wouldnt understand"

"I wouldnt understand! I married you...i gave you a son, i nearly died"

"Thats why...i want more children with you but i dont want you to die"

"So you want basstard children is that it with Lady Alexandra the homewrecking whore"

"Bella please"

"Look I am going to portugal for a while to visit Mary...you know your daugher not a basstard actually a princess oh and by the way it might intrest you to know that i am taking my son with me"

"He's my heir"

"No he's a 8 month old baby dont forget that"

"What can i do to stop you?"

"Edward its me or you mistresses get rid of her before i get back or else you might be looking for wife number four maybe she will condone adultry and by the way i am telling wolzey that Alexandra is guilty of witchcraft and it to be burned" Isabella announced before walking away and Edward sighed

"Guards go and get Lady Alexandra of Durham and take her to the tower she is charged of witchcraft and is to be burned tomorrow at nine" Edward shouted before walking away.

"Jacob I want you to keep a close eye on Isabella I dont want her doing anything stupid or suicidal" Edward whispered

"Yes your majesty"

"Thank you my lord suffork"

Edward walked along the corridors to see the guards dragging away Alexandra.

"Your majesty please make them stop" Alexandra shouted

"It is my order and the queens you are only a mistress...something to do nothing more" Edward replied coldly

Wolzey walked down the corridor to Edward.

"Where is her majesty and his heihness going?" Wolzey asked

"Away from me" Edward replied

"Where to?" Wolzey asked

"To portugal to see mary & seth apparently she needs to be away from me for a while" Edwared answered sadly

"Majesty surely you wont let her go"

"You should have seen the look on her face...I broke her heart!"

"Majesty what did you do"

"Wolzey that is private just make sure everything is ready for the burning tomorrow"

"Yes majesty"

"Thank you it is most appreciated now I do not wish to eat tonight i am going to go to the music room and i do not wish to be disturbed" Edward then walked off.

Isabella walked into Alice's chambers.

"Sweetie I came to tell you that i am going to visit mary in portugal for a while"

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked

"No i just miss Mary" Bella lied and Alice smiled

"i will miss you" She replied and Bella laughed and hugged her.

"I will too now please get better" Bella said sadly before leaving

"Bye bella" Alice whispered

* * *

What do you guys think?

Please review

Special thank to Hannah one of my fabulous best friends and Alex who is the homewrecking whore but she moaned about it for hours saying she would prefer to play a man. It was hilarious but me and hannah are both pixies cause we are so short!


	17. Burn in hell!

Male heir of England

chapter 16

Thank you all for the amazing reviews that are left but just to clear some things up

Isabella can still have children and wants more & so does Edward but he doesnt want her to die

Alice had a miscarriage of Jasper jr but can still have children.

Disclaimer-its obvious i do not own twilight or the Tudors. I own most of the plot line with a bit of help from my friends for the previous and next couple of chapters.

* * *

**Edward looked at Lady Alexandra of Durham as she screamed in pain as the fire burned her flesh. She was convicted of witchcraft and had been rotting in the tower of London for a month in chains and now she was finally getting burned for the terrible sin she had been convicted of...she not only got charged of witchcraft but she had also been found guilty of having two husbands. Edward had not spoken to Isabella in a month and his patience was wearing thin...he was going to go get her. He knew in the end he would get his way...but did that mean losing her respect. He had always treated her nicely giving her free will but he could just make her come back...she is the queen of England and she has duties.**

**"Wolzey is my horse ready?" Edward asked**

**"Yes your majesty...you will ride down to you ship and it is a three day ride to Portugal" wolzey replied and Edward smiled he was going to get his wife back after hearing that the king of France had taken an interest in Isabella...but she is married and there is nothing that the king of France can do about it.**

**It is easy to think his life was simple that he had everything given to him, but the people of England looked up to him and they loved him except for the selected few who wanted the crown of England. Thinking about what he had done now...it really was a heartless thing to do...Isabella could give him children...she wanted to give him more. She was always in his chambers except for when he pushed her away but she always had a pained face when he did that which was heartbreaking...he knew he did not deserve her but it was a normal thing in them days to have a mistress but he didn't want to be that person. Amazed though that Bella could say he should look for another wife...how is she going to get a divorce...ha. **

**He soon reached the boat and stepped on to the hard floors and they were off to sea.**

3 days later ;)

**Isabella smiled as she walked through the gardens impossible to contain the pain that was shooting through her but also the joy of what it was... she had found out this afternoon after getting a visit from the physician...Mary was very happy...she had just given birth to an heir and it was a boy and they called him Prince Charles Louie Clear-water. Isabella looked down at the one year old that sat at her feet and smiled...she thought it was time to forgive Edward so she would be leaving for England tomorrow much to Marys dismay. She felt a presence behind her so she turned around and saw her bronze haired cheating but also loving gorgeous husband and not to mention the king.**

**"Edward" she gasped looking startled**

**"Isabella i come here begging for you to come back and i swear i will never have a mistress as long as we both shall live" Edward announced and Isabella smiled**

**"Edward I was going to come home tomorrow they were setting up the boat and everything...i guess i realised I am a female who like any other is below the men of the world" Isabella replied**

**"Isabella my dear you are above all men even me...i may be the king but you are my loving wife who has a heart of gold"**

**"Maybe oh and your should see your grandson...goodness me that makes you sound old" she laughed**

**"Isabella i am so glad you have forgiven me but you look like you are about to be sick"**

**"Oh yes i had a physician come see me yesterday...nothing major i am just 3 months pregnant" **

**"Yer at lea...wait what!"**

**"I am with child...again" **

**"That is such wonderful news i cannot wait to tell Carlisle and Esme...and they have finally been granted their marriage"**

**"Oh thats so great i cannot wait for them to marry it will be quite an event"**

**"Yes it will. Wolzey is under suspicion of treason but i do not belive it...he has always been in complete honesty under the eyes of god"**

**"It is an awful feeling to have people to betray you"**

**"I am sorry Isabella"**

**"Oh i wasnt talking about you...i was talking about my parents who never told me my mother had a love child with someone" **

**"Seriously...that is unacceptable"**

**"Well he died a month ago anyway i never even met him and to be honest i dont want to accociate with him if he's some basstard"**

**"Come on my lovely wife i believe we have to get on a ship"**

**"Lead the way"**

**

* * *

**

So what did you think guys?

I know i havent updated in a while but my computer keeps restarting...its dieing tbh and it does it at the most inconvinent times but i managed to write this and i will try to write another one for you soon and please review and thank you to RoXa CuLlEn HaLe who translates this story and other people have reviewed that so that you to all the reviewer for this story it does mean a lot.

Lots of reviews of i will not update i need to know what you think.

xoxo charlotte ;) :D


	18. Thats what you get

Male heir of England

chapter 17-Thats what you get

Thank you for all my reviews. And thanking you to my bessie friends who helped me right this (Hannah, Alex ;))

* * *

**Walking up the stone stairs to the third floor in the great tower of london, Isabella entered one of the rooms to see Mr Richmand in there. **

**"Your majesty" he bowed**

**"You must understand why i am here i mean you did try to kill my sister in law" Isabella replied coldly**

**"It was lord rochford he wanted her dead says the less people there are in the royal family the better" he answered and Isabella was infuriated**

**"Look i just came to tell you in person that you will be boiled in oil from head to toe so you will either drown to death or burn to death...take you pick" She spat and he lunged at her and she screamed he fell ontop of her and she fell to the floor and he punched her in the face and she was uncontious.**

**"What the hell is going on?" the guard shouted as he was walking in only to see isabella on the floor.**

**"Oh my god what have you done to her majesty!" he scolded and picked her up..."The king shall hear of this"**

**The guard carried Isabella out of the tower to see the peasants gasping at their queens uncontious state. But he carried on walking until he reached the castle. **

**"Whats going on your station is in the tower" another guard named cliffe said but then saw the queen "Quickly this way the king must be told but he is in a meeting" they ran to where the king is and Cliffe entered**

**"We are in a meeting!" Lord brandon shouted**

**"Sorry to disturb you but Mr richmand attacked her majesty and she's out cold" **

**"What why was she even there is asked wolzey to go where is he?" Edward shouted before running out.**

**"Her majesty saw wolzey and asked if he was okay today and he told her what he was doing and she said it would be her pleasure to tell that traitor what his death was" Cliffe answered and Edward nodded before running to Isabella who lay there silently.**

****

**"She looks very peaceful" Rosalie whispered looking at Bella's sleeping form.**

**"Yes my english rose she does" Emmett replied and Rosalie smiled**

**"Jasper darling where are the twins?" Alice asked.**

**"They are sleeping darling it is late now" Jasper replied.**

**"Edward are you okay?" Asked Rosalie as she looked at him rocking Connor who is asleep.**

**"Yes she will wake up soon i am sure" Edward smiled before turning back to Isabella**

**Isabella sighed she had been on bed rest for five days at its getting boring. She got up out of the bed, Edward would not be pleased but she did not care. She placed on a gown and walked out annoyed. She saw Emmett and hid around the corner. He walked past and she smiled and carried on walking. She finally got to Connor's chambers so she entered the room. She picked up connor and he smiled.**

**Edward walked only to see a woman holding Connor "How dare you touch the prince!" he shouted and Isabella spun around shocked**

**"I am terribly sorry darling i did not think it was you, you are meant to be in bed"**

**"Well after 5 days you do get bored!"**

**"Thats probrably true...but you do not feel dizzy or lightheaded?"**

**"Edward I am fine, i was after the first day."**

**"I know but the midwife wanted to keep you in bed for a couple more days because of what happened it could bring on a miscarriage"**

**"I know but i am fine darling and so is the baby"**

**"Then i am happy" he announced smiled**

**"Edward darling why have i heard that Wolzey may be sentenced to death"**

**"He has been charged with treason for refusing to sign the proclamation"**

**"I hate beheadings its awful ruins the day to be honest the air is eerie"**

**"Dont worry darling we are going to go on a family picnic that day"**

**Isabella just giggled and put her head on his chest with connor securly in her arms**

**

* * *

**

You know what i will ask you to do here! so please...just do it!


	19. You are not my advisor

Male heir of England

chapter 18.

So i will admit that the last chapter was pretty rubbish...i just couldn't be bothered to write an amazing one cause i didn't feel too good...stupid colds.

So i think you deserve an extra long one this time...i will work hard on this one to write in as much detail as i can and make the ideas fresh and new.

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or the Tudors else i would be very rich. And you would have heard of me...lol Plot is all mine apart from my friend helped me with how many babies Isabella is carrying and what the name/s are.

* * *

**The wind whistled through the trees a classic English winter was on its way. People shivered as they trudged through the thick mounds of snow to get to their houses. The temperature was slowly dropping and it was taking its toll on everyone. Imagining Mary and the fact that she was in Portugal where it is very hot made them all feel very jealous. Silence was eerie, but yet also peaceful as millons of people slept in bed. It was 4am in the morning...there is no sign of daylight just the warm glow of candles that fill the rooms. Peasants may not survive this winter, it is suspected to be the worst. Four days the snow has continued to fall upon the english fields. Babies were wrapped up in many blankets to keep them warm or the were constantly held so they did not freeze.**

**Poor Alice Tudor sat in bed cosy next to her husband but could not help feeling sad and empty...Everyone thought she was okay with what had happened with her child. Four months early is a terrible price it was a girl, but the phsicians said it didnt seem to have all of its limbs and that maybe it was a blessing in disguise that she had lost the baby. Well she had shouted at that one saying she would have loved the little girl that been inside her even if it different. Jasper didn't say anything about what had happened in fear of making Alice cry more. No one talked about it but Alice wished she could let out all her feelings, she probrably would have told Isabella but with the queen being pregnant she didnt want to worry her...but could she wait until her best friend has had her baby to let all of her feelings out. Tradgedy strikes good people. Alice slipped out of bed and put on a night gown over the top of her chemise. She exited the warm chambers and walked into the stone cold hallway...making her way to a room where she could pray in peace and all down she began to pray...truly catholic. Talking to god was good but not self forfilling so she entered the little room to confess.**

**"What is it my child?" the priest said on the other side of the wooden wall.**

**"I would like to confess to god" Alice replied before breathing in a shaky but deep breath and begging. "I admit that people think that i am okay and i am dealing with the loss of my still born daughter but i am not...i think about it everyday. She could have been in my arms right now but she is not and I feel i cannot telling anyone. I would usally tell her majesty but now that she is with child i do not wish to burden her with my worries and my doubts that i will not have a child again"**

**"Child I believe god will grant you more children so rest easy...it is not yet dawn and very cold and you need to stay healthy to have more children but do not give up they will come" The priest announced and Alice smiled before slipping out of the booth. Slowly she made her way back to her chambers and slipped back into bed next to Jasper. She sighed before closing her eyes and cuddling into the side of her beloved husband. **

**Emmett was starting to get on Rosalies neves,she was trying to get to sleep but he keeps mumbling things about what he has to do when it is dawn and what a big responsibility it is. Rosalie snapped her head around to face Emmett making shadows cast on the pale pink walls that covered the cosy room. Emmett had yet to notice Rosalie's sudden movement. Eventually he turned his head around to face Rosalie. Her face was sharp and uninpressed.**

**"Darling what is wrong?" he asked confused and her eyes went wide and he was sure steam came out of her ears.**

**"Emmett could you please shut up i am trying to sleep...whatever it is that you have to do when is dawn do it then dont mutter about it now!" she shouted**

**"Sorry dear" he replied before wrapping his arms around her and letting her rest her head on his chest.**

**The tower of England was always a terrible place to be in but when it is below freezing point you would pray for death. Wolzey sat writting a letter, the candle was soon going to burn out. He couldnt believe he was being charged with treason, he had done nothing of the sort...or so he says. Judging was at nine and he was nervous. The wind blew out the small candle and he was left in utter darkness. Tears prickled his eyes as he wondered how he had deserved this fate. **

**Five oclock had just come and no one was fully is a restless night. Isabella rolled over accidently hitting Edward in the face.**

**"Oh my goodness i am so sorry" she exclaimed and he laughed.**

**"Isabella this isnt the first time you have done it...you do it nearly everynight i have grown accustomed to it now. Anyway you do not hit me that hard and you never wake up. Why are you restless?" he asked**

**"I do not know...with the baby starting to kick it can be a bit uncomfortable sometimes. However the coldness and the sound of the wind and snow outside doesnt help either."**(I cold right now :( i am in England though)

**It isnt paticually warm is it. Wolzey's punishment if found guilty is going to be held outside in the snow he is going to be hung and they are going to leave him there till he is literaly ice...but unfortunatly because of the weather we cannot take that picnic i promised else we will all freeze"**

**Isabella sighed and Edward wrapped his arms around her securly. His head burried in her straberry smelling hair and he smiled...this was his Isabella and she was here to stay. His third but final wife. **

******* 10am**

**Wolzey had been found guilty of treason, some people were very happy about the fact that he will be gone from the kings life and off his council...he was always quite harsh in what he does. Walking in the freezing snow Wolzey stepped up onto the plank and a knotted loop was placed around his kneck and then tightened. He took a deep breathe before walkinf forward...the snow melting on his sweaty forhead and the guard pushed him and he fell, however his neck did not break so he would slowly die by chocking. Isabella sighed sadly after catching a glimpse of his hanging form.  
**

**"Cant someone let him down...i mean what is the point in letting him turn into ice because he is already dead" she shouted and the council all looked at her strangly. "What i know he's a traitor but he is already dead i do not want to look at dead people hanging...its very disturbing"**

**"Fine go and let down Wolzey" Edward shouted to the guards and Isabella smiled. Edward walked out of the room but pulling Isabella with him.**

**"Isabella you are not one of my advisors you are my wife" Edward announced**

**"I know and i do not want to be what a boring thing to do its just what is the point in him hanging there i mean it isnt hurting him its only making a disgusting sight that i do not want to see" Isabella replied.**

**"But it is not your place to say so" Edward spat**

**"Well i am sorry i have a heart" Isabella whispered before tears spilled out of her eyes and she walked away sadly.**

**"Isabella come back here" Edward shouted**

**"No" she shouted back and Edward sighed before running over to her "Its not that hard to catch you" he announced before spinning her around. **

**"I am sorry Isabella i do not wish to make you cry i guess you being with child does not help that but i understand you just have a warm heart and politics can be quite cold...i love you but please dont shout out infront of council members you may be the queen but to them you are still a woman who shouldnt have a mind" **

**"Okay" she replied before hugging him. She then continued down the hallway she saw Alice smiling and her heart glowed "Hello Alice" Isabella whispered and Alice smiled.**

**"Hello, Rosalie was just telling me about Emmetts muttering and her telling him off" Alice laughed.**

**"I hit edward around the head while i was asleep aparently i do it most nights" Isabella replied and Alice laughed. **

**"Yes Edward did mention you constant wacking of the head" Alice giggled and Isabella's smile grew bigger and Rosalie saw and nodded obviously thrilled with Alice's happiness.**

**

* * *

**

What do you guys think? Longest chapter so far...yey

please comment

Watched the x factor guys...its awesome...Felt sorry for Danni though cause she didnt want Domonic to go but when the girl fell over when they realised thay danni was their mentor was funny as.


	20. Dont talk to my ladies

_**Male Heir Of England**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Created by- Little Miss pixie-Alice cullen**_

_**If you speak spanish go to this persons account RoXa CuLlEn HaLe because she is translating my story in spanish :D**_

oh my god i was writing the numbers wrong the last chapter was number nineteen not eighteen...sorry.

Also sorry i went a bit skitso i just wanted reviews after spending hours writing it. But thank you to who did review and Hannah please take a chill pill i wont kill you lol.

**Disclaimer-I am getting bored of writing I do not own Twilight or the tudors bla bla bla....Boring!**

* * *

Bells chimed on the stone ways of the cold sunday morning. 7am was the time...sunday the day of prayer, peace and rest was upon them. It was the only day they got up at 7am so they could pray at 8am. The snow still kept falling on the county and everyone shivvered from the cold that surrounded them. King Edward had not slept a wink...he lay looking at his peaceful wife. He had many worried which he would never express to her in fear that it would scare her the way it scared him. She is five months pregnant and he cannot help worrying about when she has the child if she will die. She only just made it through the last one which makes him worry even more. Shrugging of the covers he got of the bed and walked over to his mirror and laughed at the sight of his hair not how a king should look thats for sure!

Breakfast went smoothly. No one really spoke it was just a nice relaxing silence but there was a little twinkle in Isabella's eyes...she knew something, her smile was unhideable but she was staring at Alice who was smiling back with her hands copying where Isabella's were...on her stomach and Edward gasped and Isabella shot her head towards me but his gase was on Alice and she followed it and saw and she whispered "Dont say anything!" in his ear softly and Edward smiled. He could understand why only Isabella knew; she was the easiest person to tell. They were soon finished and everyone rose from the dark wooden table. Smash! They all turned around to see Lady Missledon and Lady Frawliene picking up pieces of a vase. Isabella walked over to them.

"We are so sorry your majesty" They stuttered and Isbaella smiled

"Lady Missledon surely you know me well enought to realise I would never shout and you and well obviously Lady Frawliene you are new so you would not know. However this vase is worth nothing honestly if it was a expensive then I couldnt really say anything about it but after all you are my ladies and I can always forgive you." Isabella replied before rising and walking back to Edward

"Be more careful" Caplington shouted he was Edwards new counciller and Isabella came back over as the ladies winced

"I believe I told them it is okay Caplington you are of high power to order my ladies to do anything they are my ladies so do not speak to them unless the king has sent you and i will always check with him to make sure he has sent you" she spat and Camplington.

"But you majesty i..." he started but Isabella cut him off

"How dare you...I did not give you permission to speak" she announced and he bowed "Leave all of my ladies alone"

"Ladies leave the vase...i am sure Camplington can find someone else to clean it up" said Edward clearly and the curtsied

"Thank you majesty" they replied before leaving and curtsing at Isabella who just winked at them.

"You love your ladies dont you?" Edward asked and Isabella smiled

"Yes they are always there for me and they are kind. Certainly not fake" shre answered and Edward nodded

"Well we must get to the church" Rosalie announced and they all left for the catholic service.

"Mighty good we beeseach you, we beg you to give the world peace. We honour your lords person and we will look to the advice in matters. Thank you all mighty god" the preacher finished and everyone began to exit the church.

The day continued much like any other wintery day, Everyone was inside except for the queen who had her winter wear on and was walking through the snowy gardens. The snow had gone to a light fall which would soon turn heavy again but by that time Isabella would be inside and everything would be lovely. Isabella touched the frosted ferns and the snow shook of them like icing on a cake. Her cheeks were rosy against her pale skin. Fortunatly Edward was unaware that she was outside he would tell her to come in. But she was sick of always being in the palace she missed her meadow...wait her meadow. She ran to the horses and got on one and rode to her old house. She saw her beautiful meadow still there covered in 10inchs of snow but it was her meadow. Looking at the frozen lake as it glissened was amazing.

"Dont you think you should be inside?" A voice asked and she jumped around to see Emmett.

"Goodness me Emmett you scared me" she gushed and he laughed

"I had to follow you, if Edward knew i had seen you and not followed he would have my head on a platter. I mean you are the queen of england and you were alone in your old meadow but to top that off you are pregnant so i suggest we go back" he announced and Isabella nodded.

They rode back to the palace talking about random things including Emmett being a rather large teddy bear. Quickly they got inside and Emmett went to his chambers and Isabella continued down the hall.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked as he came in to view and she jumped in shock

"What is it with me today and people jumping out on me?" she muttered to herself.

"Darling who jumped out on you?" he asked and she laughed

"Emmett, i mean he didnt jump out he just startled me because i had gone to my old house and he said i should be inside and that i shouldnt be alone" she replied

"Why on earth did you go alone?" he asked and she sighed.

"I wanted to see my old house and look at my meadow in peace rather than knowing half the guard is watching me" she answered and he nodded

"It is hard being royalty" he whispered

"I know but sometimes i wish i could just go outside and not have a millon people there, and then worry Alice and Finally i am sick of worrying about the baby because i know you do...dont think i dont notice that you watch me when i am sleeping and Edward I promise i wont die on you. I couldnt bear to leave you but I am scared everyday because having a baby is the greated consaltaion for a woman in this life. But please go to sleep if something was wrong you would know or i would wake you up" Isabella replied

"Okay i will try to sleep" he muttered and she smiled before resting her head on his chest.

* * *

What do you guys think? Please review, favorite & subscibe. Chapter 20 eeppp

Chapter 21-Rosalie gets a surprise (Heartbreaking or happy?)

- Edward continues to worry about Isabella now she is nearing the end of her pregnancy.

- Jasper asks Alice the anticipated question...think about breakfast in this chapter

* * *


	21. Useless? No gorgous

_**Male Heir Of England**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Created by- Little Miss pixie-Alice cullen**_

_**If you speak spanish go to this persons account RoXa CuLlEn HaLe because she is translating my story in spanish :D**_

So i deleted the AN that i posted because it looks a mess when you just have random ANs. And also i realise now it was quite harsh i was just so annoyed and i was having a bad day and i look it out on my fabulous reviewers, i have 99 reviews i am so happy. But sorry i just lost faith in my story and that no one liked it. If i hurt anyones feelings i am terribly sorry & i hope you can all love me again

**Disclaimer-I am getting bored of writing I do not own Twilight or the tudors bla bla bla....Boring!**

Chapter 21-Rosalie gets a surprise (Heartbreaking or happy?)

- Edward continues to worry about Isabella now she is nearing the end of her pregnancy.

- Jasper asks Alice the anticipated question...think about breakfast in this chapter

(That is what i said on the previous chapter so here we go!

* * *

**Jasper walked behind Alice, she had her head in her hands and was breathing heavily. There is a bowl next to her obviously for her to be sick in. She was hurling and he sighed. He lowered and kneeled by her.**

**"Are you okay darling?" He asked carfully and she sighed, she knew the moment would come where she would have to tell him but she was scared.**

**"Alice things are really weird at the moment i mean you barely sleep, you arent eating, you throw up and you havent bled so Alice are you with child?" he asked and she faced him before sighing and nodding her head.**

**"Darling it will be okay just think possitive about this, you will have another child a boy or a girl it will be amazing" he announced and she smiled fakely.**

**"I was fine when only Isabella knew...it was easy to tell her because she doesnt expect me to she's pregnant she understands i mean she is scared of dying" Alice announced and Jasper pulled her into a loving hug.**

**"Alice darling everything will be fine...we will have another child and you will be perfectly healthy!" Jasper replied and she sighed**

********

**Rosalie walked out of the room upset and heartbroken, she fell to the ground and sat there crying her eyes out. What a tradgedy had been made...how would she go on with her life knowing this. Her eyelids dropped and she fell into an uncomfortable slumber of which she still lay on the cold floor of the castle's hall. Someone picked her up and carried her to her chambers. Waking she saw she was comfortably in her bed, but that was no comfort for her anymore.**

**Lazily she turned her head to see Emmett sat on the chair in the corner by the fire looking at her confused.**

**"Darling why do you have tear stained cheeks?" he asked and her eyes watered as the thoughts of why she had been crying in the first place resurfaced **

**"I am sorry" she cried and he came over to her.**

**"Whats wrong...i cant help you if you dint tell me" **

**"YOU CAN NOT! No one can."**

**"What is it?" he begged and she turned away.**

**"I cannot have anymore children, i am a failure as a wife" she cried and he pulled her into a hug.**

**"You are not a failure we have a beautiful daughter. I am not like Edward who needs a son and do not need an heir i am simply your husband. You need not bore a son like Isabella. You are definitely not a failure. Your are my beautiful wife who has a heart full of gold."**

**"But I just feel so useless"**

**"You are nothing of the sort"**

*********

**"Isabella darling why on earth are you wearing green when you need to wear purple the colour of royalty" Edward asked**

**"Oh I cannot go to the meeting" Isabella answered**

**"And why not?" he asked and she sighed."  
**

**"Edward...Darling! i am going to give birth to the baby anyday now and you want me to go to the ball" she announced and he nodded**

**"You only have to make a lovely enterance like you always do in purple! and then you may go back to the chambers if you wish"**

**"Edward this isnt about what i want this is about you being able to watch me 24/7 in case something happens to me or the babies" she shouted and he sighed.**

**"Isabella please calm down" he sighed **

**"But you are not denying it...Edward I promise you. One of my ladies would inform you of anything going on" **

**"Please Isabella"**

**"Fine...but if i go into labour we are definatly not calling the child if it is a girl Lauren (No offence i was thinking about the book and she doesnt get along with lauren so i picked her) deal?"**

**"Fine but you will not go into labour" **

**Isabella got changed into a gorgous purple gown that had dimonds placed in it before putting on her necklace and head jewelry (On profile i love the head jewellry) she stood infront of the mirror and sighed as she placed her hands on her bump before leaving the room. Edward smiled**

**"My midwife was not pleased" Isabella muttered and Edward smiled**

**"I would just prefer you to be close to me" Edward replied as the walked into the ballroom to see everyone dancing. Everyone stopped upon their arrival but Edward smiled before saying they could continue. Isabella sat by Edward behind the large table with Lady Missledon by her side.**

**Soon Everyone seated for dinner and the there were light conversations going on around the ballroom.**

**"Holy mother of Mary" Isabella shouted and everyone looked at her but Edward looked was already looking at her before as her grip got tighter on his hand.**

**Isabella arrose from her chair and everyone looked at her shocked and confused.**

**"I told you i should not have come to this ball Edward" She whispered in his ear before grasping her stomach and whineing in pain. She and her ladies exited the ballroom and Edward stood up and smiled.**

**"I must depart ladies and Gentlemen for my lady is about to have my child" The king announced and Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and finally Edward walked out of the room.**

**

* * *

**

Please review.

What are you betting on?

Girl or boy

One baby, twins, triplets? what are your thoughts.


	22. You have to be joking!

_**Male Heir Of England**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Thank you to all that reviewed but a main thank you to xoxbellesxox who really put it in to perspective for me and she was right how can i expect people to review with an Authors note like that so i apologise again and i hope you don't think i am some psycho**_

_**Lots of reviews on what gender and how many babies there will be and 3 people got it right. **_

_**

* * *

**_**Isabella's point of view.**

**Why on earth did i want to get pregnant again? oh thats right because i love Connor but i do not love Childbirth. Hate Edward too...i had to get all the way to the birthing chambers but at least i do not have to call the baby if its a girl ! Owww contractions kill. Too much pain...too much pain, god i look fat.**

**"Isabella please push" someone nagged. And i shot them a look what did they think i was doing? Selling apples! Goodness me i am trying as hard as i can. **

**Another wave of pain jolted through my body and i cried in pain. I pushed gripping onto Rosalies hand, which i am sure is now broken.**

**"I can see the head your majesty" Lady Missledon announced and i smiled as much as i could while gripping onto Rosalies red hand. I remember the last time when Mary was there...my stepdaughter who was nearly the same age as me..haha anyways i love her she is so sweet**

**"I miss Mary" i announced while another contraction came on and i was told to push again so i obliged **

**"To be honest Isabella I know you do" Rosalie whispered and i smiled and pushed and pushed with all my might as the pain rippled through my poor body.**

**A wailing cleared the sweaty air and i relaxed i had done it. **

**"Its a boy your majesty" Lady Roch-ford announced and I smiled. Someone for Connor to play with hmm guess I will have to get pregnant again i want a girl.**

**I saw Rosalie run outside Edward was probrably out there. I smiled but then another wave of pain ran through me and i screamed in pain and shock what on earth.  
**

**"Your majesty it would seem there was another baby" Lady rochford announced and I looked at her wide eyed**

**"Rosalie can you please get in here and tell Edward i am having another baby." I shouted and not not 2 seconds later Rosalie was back in and i laughed. **

**Going through this same procedure again is tiring, annoying, painful, exciting...i wonder if its a girl...hm mm**

**I pushed with all my might as i eventually heard the cry of a baby and i collapsed again. Phew is it over or is there anymore? Well i don't feel anything so no.**

**"Bella its a girl" Rosalie squealed and i smiled i had a little princess i wonder what i will call my children and i wonder if Connor may feel a bit rejected by the attention to the babies...owww oh dear god no!**

**"Dont tell me there is another baby i mean isnt two enough for today!" i shouted really loudly i think the whole of England could hear but defoniatly Edward.**

**"Majesty it will be over before you know it" Lady lourongly bless she was trying to help emphasis on the trying!**

**This labour felt like it had been going on for years how much longer must it take? Good god! Talk about wanting to go to sleep i had been informed that it was 2 in the morning oh the joy.**

**Finally i heard another babies cry and i pray now that there is no more so help me god!**

**"Its another girl bells" Rosalie announced and i smiled**

**"Thanks rosie" i announced and she smiled.**

**"Now what are you going to call them?" Rosalie asked  
**

**"Well me and Edward had a long discussion about possible names and there were two girls names we couldnt decide which one to have so the boy will be Henry Charles Tudor , Hannah Alice Tudor and Charlotte Rosalie Tudor and Edward wanted to call her Lauren urghh i dont think so!"(Me and my friend hannah decided to do that lol)**

**"Awe you put my name in her name oh thats so sweet!" she gushed i smiled.**

**I got changed into a new nightgown and the sheets were changed and i lay back in bed with all 3 babies in my arms what a sight. Edward entered and i glared at him...only jokingly of course.**

**"Isabella darling how are you?" Edward asked and i looked at him angrly.**

**"Hmm its half 2 in the morning and i just gave birth to three babies how do you think i am" i replied and he smiled.**

**"I am guessing very tired but i cant belive there is three i mean i have Connor, Henry, Hannah and Charlotte i mean with my previous wives i didnt get any sons and now i have 2 and then two daughters you are truly amazing Isabella" **

**"I do not wish to have anymore though i have enough"**

**"I agree" **

**"Perfect now would you like the babies so i can sleep?" i asked yawning and he smiled and my eyes dropped making me float into a dreamless slumber I had my babies now...four non the less but still my babies**

**End of Isabella's point of view.**

**Edward smiled at the babies in front of him.**

**"Wow your majesty her majesty is amazing" Sir Jacob Black annouced and Edward nodded.**

**"I knew Isabella would be perfect from the minute Rosalie and Alice introduced us, they would never give me someone umworthy or touched and I belive in all my heart that god loves me and Isabella he has granted us with four healthy children"**

**

* * *

So what do you think i know Isabella might not have seemed quite entirely thrilled with having another son at first but she is. Isabella just really wanted a daughter and now she has two so please review my fabulous reviewers!  
**


	23. Revenge is sweet!

_**Male Heir Of England**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or The Tudors....Just my plot and some characters i made up but most are historically correct like Wolsey and Cromwell are real and so is the spanish embassador and King Fransis but anyways enjoy!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_She cried her eyes out as she saw he husband die before her eyes. Pain spread through her lifeless body like a wildfire in the trees. Why would they do such a thing. He never did anything wrong, he was loyal and most of all kind and loving. She finally got herself up off the floor to look at her husband lying on the floor dead. Tears spilled out of her, she was alone now. No one would have her now she is second hand goods._**

**_"Carlisle don't leave me!" Esme cried and she looked up to see the spanish Embassador standing there with a smirk on his face._**

**_"He's dead, just like i wanted and you are all alone. Revenge is sweet!" he chuckled before walking away into the distance. _**

**_"Esme Loraine Richman you are here by stripped of you property and belongings as you husband has made no will as to who the belonings go to so they will be given to the crown and you will be one of her majestys ladies maids for the rest of your youth. Esme looked at them shocked_**

**_"Why are you taking away my life this i all i have left" she screamed and they looked at her before grabbing her arm _**

**_"You will come with us or live on the streets." They announced_**

**_"No i would go to England to Isabella she would help me"_**

**_"You mean her majesty" _**

**_"She is family she doesnt like to be titled"_**

**_"Well you are forbidden to go...you have no horse, money or food to get there"_**

**_Esme cried sadly wishing she was in England at least she would be safe there but when had luck ever been on her side if it was she would have a be still married and not barren._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Edward was sat next to Isabella on their bed reading at all the things Mary had wrote in a letter to Isabella.**_

_Dear Isabella_

_i miss you so much its unbeliveable but things are going great now that i have offically been crowed queen of Portugal.  
the ceremony was amazing and i wish you could have been here but anyway Nathanial said his first word a couple of  
days ago and it was "momma" but seth wasnt pleased he wished it was dada. He went in a strop...big baby hes  
worse than Nate. How are my step brothers and Sisters goodness me 4 babies thats a lot. Anyway I heard that  
Aunt Alice is with child how exciting i cannot wait to meet all of the children it will be amazing._

_My ladies maids wont leaving me alone...i try to hide but they are always there and i asked Seth to make them  
leave me alone but he simply said that they are my ladies maids and that is one of their jobs and that they  
are paid to be there every minute until he arrives. I watched this performance it was quite shocking it was in remember  
Cardinal Wolsey it was awful. I must go though it seems Nathanial is calling for me!_

_Love Mary_

_**"Isabella darling it is so boring at the balls at the moment because you are not there to dance but the phisicans say you are allowed to come out of the bed in 3days as it has been awhile since you gave birth." Edward announced and Isabella smiled**_

_**"Your majesty!" someone shouted as they entered the room "I am sorry to disturb you but it seems your Uncle Carlisle has died he was shot by the spanish ambassador" he announced and Edward stood up quickly**_

_**"Why?" Edward asked confused**_

_**"We do not know why we do know that Lady Esme has been stripped of all her belongings and now is a ladies maid to the queen"**_

_**"But she's English so i have say on what happens to her" **_

_**"Maybe your majesty but the storms are terrible outside no one can get there to save her and the storms arent meant to end for a while a fortune teller has told me" **_

_**"At least she isnt on the streets but i do hope we can get her away from there. And lockley make sure that you knock before entering my private chambers"**_

_**"Yes majesty i am sorry" he bowed before leaving and Isabella sighed**_

_**"I dont know what i would do if that happened to me" Isabella replied and Edward smiled**_

_**"It wont so you are okay darling. The wills were made the day we married just in case and Connor is first in line and then Henry then Charlotte and Finally Hannah so the bloodline is secure thanks to you." **_

_**"Edward darling i am litteraly just an oven **_( in them times they belived that it was all to do with the man and the woman was literally there to carry the child and thats it)_** but at least you have your heirs" she laughed**_

_**"True darling...i am glad i married you, you were my favorite wife even before you gave me children it just makes you more perfect" he replied and she smiled before resting her head on his chest.**_

_**"I have asked the Lord chamberlain to hold henry at the christning...if he drops him its war!" he announced and Isabella giggled.**_

_**"You do love our daughters though dont you" Isabella asked**_

_**"Yes of course but sons are more important i love our daughters as much as our sons but Alice is holding Hannah and Rosalie is holding Charlotte I know you wanted a girl after Connor Rosalie told me about you hint of disapointment when they said it was a boy but then you had two girls so now we are a perfect little royal family" **_

_**"Okay"**_

_**"Now sleep my dear Isabella it is nearly midnight and i do not want you to be tired!" **_

_**she smiled before she let her eyes drop thinking about Esme being alone and what it would like to be on her own**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay so i know i havent updated in a while but T.B.H i couldnt be bothered i was too busy reading to write but i thought i best write one before hannah and everyone well expecially Hannah kills me lol.

You will probrably get an update on Sunday or monday because i go on holiday on tuesday and dont get back till the following week on wednesday at 1am in the morning so i might update on tuesday because i dont have to be at the airport till 2 so maybe i will have time i dont know but please review my fabulous darlings

xoxo

charlotte

_**

* * *

**_


	24. This is my legacy

_**Male Heir Of England**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**This is the last chapter.  
**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or the Tudors**_

Bella is 29 and Edward is 38

_**Connor is 11 **_

_**Henry is 9**_

_**Hannah is 9**_

_**Charlotte is 9**_

_Rosalie and Emmett are both 37**  
**_

_**Anabelle is 12**_

_**Gracie is 6  
**_

Alice & Jasper as both 36

_**Ferdinand is 11**_

_**Anne is 11**_

_**Charles is 8  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

10 years later.

**Infuriating sounds filled the royal palace as Esme exited France hopefully forever after 10 long years of waiting for her to escape. The mission had been successful and Esme was free to go to England. Freedom is like a bird, can go anywhere it wants with no boundary's. She sighed as she looked at the fields ahead in which she would gallop through to make it to England.**

**Looking at the English roses, she smiled with joy as she crossed the invisable border. Her pale and frail hand grazed the long emerald grass as she walked through holding the leather strap connected to the horse. Silently she got back on her horse and Rode for the palace.**

**Emmett sorrow filled eyes reached Isabella's as he looked at his wife's form lay in the white bedding. Rosalie had happily fallen pregnant twice since then once with a beautiful daughter called Gracie but the second birth was not as fortunate after being told that she wouldnt which everyone was so happy about but when the birth came the baby died and so did Rosalie of blood poisoning. Isabella's eyes leaked puddles as she thought of her sister who wouldnt be there to spread the joy**

Bella's point of view.

**Do you ever have that feeling when nothing comes to mind. Emptiness fills my chest as i think of Rosalie I hadnt felt sad when Victoria had died but i never truly loved her she wasnt a kind woman. Rosalie however was the most generous person in the whole wide world. How were we to tell edward he is on a boat travelling to the "new" world.**

**"Bells calm down" Alice whispered and i realised i was wailing aswell as hyperventilating. Her pale hand grabbed mine and she squeezed it lightly and i looked at her with broken hearted eyes.**

**"What should i do?" Emmett asked as the physician took the baby away a beautiful baby boy. But sorrow was shared for Rosalie Lillian Tudor, friend, sister, mother and wife.**

**"Majesty Majesty" Lady missledon shouted as i turned around to look at her, alarm filled her face and dread filled mine "His majesty has been..shot on the voyager to the new world.**

**I looked down sadly before running out of the room. Sliding down the wall I cried bitter tears. My husband was dead, my children wouldnt see him any longer. Connor would take the crown...he is still so young he looks so much like his father its unbearable. The pain in my heart began to increase...was I dieing? is this the day of sadness.**

**I heard the frantic voices of my Ladies and of Alice as darkness took me. An everlasting sleep took me...i would be with my beloved forever in heaven. This is gods choice he must think that it is time for Connor to become royalty now.**

**Queen Isabella Tudor and Kind Edward tudor left a legacy of tudors behind to protect the crown and it will always live on for Edwards third wife was the bravest, kindest and most beautiful of them all.**

**

* * *

**

ok i would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story i never thought i would get as many as i did you have all been so loyal and i hate to leave this story but i have a new story which includes

- A + sign

- Charlie shooting Edward

-Jacob nearly killing Edward

- All human by the way :D

cant wait to write about charlie shooting Edward


	25. Do you object?

Okay hi guys i have decided to do another tudorian story where isabella becomes queen but i really hope this one lasts longer and Edward isnt going to like her straight aways, would you object to me doing another one like the male heir of england? please review and tell me


End file.
